Arkham City: Angel's story
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian
1. Chapter 1

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 1: Arkham City

"Sir she's not cooperating." said a TYGER guard standing in front of Hugo Strange.

"How many shots have you given her?" asked Hugo not looking up from a patient file.

"Five so far, and she still hurt three of our men. One of them will be peeing blood for at least a week."

"Give her another." he instructed.

"Sir, we're afraid to go near her. She broke three ribs on one with just her foot and the other guy that didn't have his balls kicked, has a broken arm which she broke…with her feet!"

"She is Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter, no doubt he has paid top dollar to make sure she can take care of herself with out her precious little powers." he said standing up. "I'll administer the next few shots. Any word on Wayne?"

"He's heading to the press conference now." answered the guard.

"Good, we'll deal with his child, throw her into the city and than deal with him." smiled Hugo. He pushed doors open and found a red haired girl tied to a chair and her hair was messed up, her clothes ripped in places from righting against the guards and she had a crazed look in her eyes. She looked like "Joker…"

"Fuck you!" spat Angel, she had dried blood going down her neck from the spot they kept injecting her with shots. "I'm nothing like him!"

"You look like him, you look crazed. Like you're waiting to snap my neck."

"I am!" snapped Angel. "What right do you have to capture me when I was leaving the Gotham City Police Department? I was just visiting a friend of mine and when leaving I'm stabbed in the neck with a shot and knocked out!" Hugo just stared down at her through his glasses. "Fuck you! Don't stare at me like that!"

"My dear…you talk to much." he said pulling out a shot, it was going to be her seventh shot and he took the small plastic tip off it. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side, putting the needle into her neck making her flinch slightly. He pressed down on the bottom and the stuff went into her veins. He was trying to fucking kill her! Although only Angel knew how many it took and she was hoping he'd stop at this one. "Now…tell me where the Batcave is."

"What Batcave?" she asked looking at him with a sincere look. Oh she knew what the Batcave was but no way in hell was she going to tell Hugo. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I wonder if she holds you responsible for her death." said Hugo calmly.

"Excuse me?" asked Angel.

"After all you promised to protect her and she died!" he shouted. "You let him kill her!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Angel. He was talking about Penny and she didn't like it.

"You swore to Dr. Young that you'd protect her and yet…she was killed." he said grinning at her and he saw the crazed look in her eyes but there was a mixture of depression hidden in those eyes. "Once I'm gone, put her out into the city." he said making Angel's eyes widen a bit. Not the city! He couldn't throw her in there…not when she was powerless!

"NO!" screamed Angel as Hugo left. "You can't throw me in there! PLEASE!" Two guards hoisted her up onto her feet and pulled her into the processing area and threw her forward.

She stumbled and nearly fell down. "Stay back!" said a gruff voice making Angel look and see Black Mask holding part of a broken chair as he was surrounded by three guards. "Stay away from me!" She watched one of them distract him only for another one to shock him in the side with a electric rod making him fall down.

Not thinking she ran over and kicked one away from him making him look. The one with the electric rod swung it at Angel, only for her to duck and kick his leg out and slam her knee into his face when she was hit upside the head making her fall down and glare at the man who hit her. One hit her across the face with a night stick making her hit the ground beside Black mask who shook his head. Angel looked at him confused and he looked at the TYGER guards who where laughing. He whispered something that Angel couldn't make out at first but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her a bit closer.

"I'm not worth your life kid…just go. Find Julia…" he muttered.

Of course Angel knew who Julia was, even though she was a hero and Julia was a Black Mask's daughter and even did what he did, they'd met sometimes at the Ice Burge lounge and have a nice meal together. They weren't together, Angel knew Julia had feelings for Caterina Cobblepot, the actually very attractive daughter of Oswald Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin. She nodded at him before she was grabbed under her arms and forced to get up. She was pushed into line A, the guards ordering other inmates to move. The inmates parted and once Angel exited the line, a bag was forced into her hands.

"Don't want to make it to easy for the crazed inmates of Arkham City." said Hugo chuckling. "There's a knife in there and some food." Angel looked at the bag, it was her bag that she was captured with.

"What happened to my stuff?"

"Your stuff is still in there, not like her found anything that would help you." said Hugo.

'_That's what you think. I have a communicator that connects straight to the Batcave hidden in here._' thought Angel, hiding her smile. They shoved her into an area with a few other prisoners when the door came up.

"Got to get these off." said Angel dropping her bag and gripping the left hand cuff, and twisting her left hand to try and get it out, the skin scraping as it came off. She sighed, realizing she might not be able to get the right one off as easily with out hurting herself.

The other door opened showing fences and inmates on either side. She backed up and hit a wall, sliding down it while holding herself. She had never been so scared in her life, but she was powerless. They could hurt her…do things to her. She clawed at her face and ran, grabbing her bag as she ran.

She stopped as the gates opened and Penguin stood there making Angel back up in fear. "Well boys look here…if it isn't Wayne's little girl!" A man appeared behind Angel and struck her in the head with a pipe making her vision swim and she hit the ground. Penguin looked down at her and grinned before kicking her in the face, knocking her out.

She didn't know how long passed before she woke up, her head was throbbing and she gripped at it with a pain filled hiss. She opened her eyes and saw Penguin talking to his goons, they weren't paying attention to her. She looked to the side and saw her bag laying beside her, it looked to be untouched. "Boss she's awake!" shouted a goon making Penguin turn to Angel.

"Well Wayne, my boys think you have a pretty face." he said gripping her chin in her hand. "And they've been locked up in here with out the company of a woman for a while."

"Ew." muttered Angel, a shadow went over a few of the goons but they didn't pay attention. Angel looked at the shadow, thinking it was Batman.

"Hey boys!" shouted a voice making everyone turn and a boot slammed into one of their faces. The woman flipped and landed on her feet, Harley Quinn stood there glaring at them.

"Quinn! This has nothing to do with you!" shouted Penguin.

"It has a lot to do with me if you're hurting Mistah J's daughter!" snapped Harley making Angel look at her.

"Get her!" shouted Penguin backing up and Harley started to fight all the men that ran at her making the Penguin run off before Angel could get his hands on him.

Harley punched the last guy down and looked at Angel before walking over to her. She crouched beside her and dropped a black bag in front of Angel making Angel look at it. "Clothes, from Mistah J." said Harley.

""H-He cares?" asked Angel.

"Sweetie, he's always cared."

"No he didn't because he killed her…he killed Penny." whispered Angel.

"Just take it, you're clothes are all messed up." she said before kissing Angel's cheek and running off.

Angel opened the bag and pulled out the top which was a tank top, the left half of it was a blood red color and the right half was a dark gray, almost black. She draped it over her arm and pulled out a matching bra. She sighed…great she was gonna look like a Harley wannabe. She reached in and pulled out a pair of pants which where completely black aside from what looked like white ribbon that had Angel written on it, and there was red roses and a couple dice near the roses. She reached in one more time and grabbed the few loose items which was, a black belt that had a chain hanging from it, a black choker, and…a charm bracelet.

She put the stuff on her lap and stared at the charm bracelet. There was a P and an A engraved on a heart and was in between a Joker smile pendent and a W pendent. She hooked it onto her wrist and sighed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at it. She quickly looked around and stripped her torn and dirty clothing off and quickly put on the clothes Harley gave her. "Forgot this stuff!" shouted Harley throwing a few more things down making Angel scramble to get them after putting her pants on. A red corset and a baseball bat that was colored black and red.

"O-Okay." said Angel blinking, her pants undone and showing the red and black lacy underwear she wore under it making Harley giggle and skip off. She buttoned her pants up and quickly out on the belt before shoving the empty bag into her own back pack and she opened a pocket to pull a communicator out and put it on her ear. "Alfred!"

There was a little static but after a moment she got "Miss Angel! Thank god you're okay, where are you?"

"Arkham City." she said running and leaping up to catch a ladder. She started climbing up it.

"Master Bruce has just been captured by TYGER guards doing his press conference." stated Alfred.

"And I was captured leaving the GCPD. But was just recently thrown into Arkham City, powerless." stated Angel as she hoisted herself up onto a roof.

"Powerless? He injected you with a shot?"

"Try multiple shots. Luckily for me, he didn't pay attention to the labels, he used seven four half an hour shots and three fifteen minute ones." stated Angel. "I read each label when it was near my face.

"So two hours and forty-five minutes of no powers?" he asked.

"Yes Alfred. Look I need you to send me a few things. I want my eye mask, the one that has the same ability has Dad's cowl, except…as an eye mask…yeah. I want my fangs, some gadgets…might wanna send me a utility belt as well but a thin one please."

"Do you want your cape?" he asked.

"Yes please, I will also take my bat ear shaped clips that attach to my hair." smiled Angel.

"Never understood why you had those made." chuckled Alfred.

"Was part of my Halloween costume." laughed Angel.

"Alright. Where do you want it?"

"Top of the Ace Chemicals building in Arkham City please." she answered running and catching a part of the wall, slowly climbing up it.

"Alright, one it's way." said Alfred.

Angel was climbing up the building and when her hand touched the roof and she pulled herself up, a large metal container struck the roof and she flipped up. She put her hand on the scanner and the hatch opened. "Did it arrive?" asked Alfred.

"Yup. Thank you." said Angel clipping the hair clips into her hair after tying the sides of her hair back. She took the eye mask out and pressed it to her face, it formed to her face and two parts went under her hair, behind her head and clipped in place. She pulled a small box out and it had two fangs that attached to her canine teeth and she quickly attached them, running her tongue across them and smiled.

She clipped the utility belt on and opened each pocket, there was gadgets. A grappling hook, line launcher, smoke pellets, batarangs, cryptographic sequencer, explosive gel, and bat claw. She smiled when she opened up a pouch and started laughing. "I threw in a few granola bars and a gummy croc for you Miss Angel." said Alfred, Angel could hear the smile in his tone.

"Thanks Alfred." smiled Angel.

"Oh I also threw in an arm brace that has a link to the Batcave." Angel turned and saw it in the container. She pulled it out and put it on her arm above her charm bracelet. She slid the top up and saw the small blue and white touch screen located in her arm brace.

"Where is Joker located?" asked Angel trailing a finger across the screen and a keypad came up. She typed in Joker and it gave her a location.

"It appears that he's in the Steel Mill." said Alfred.

"Alright, I'm heading there then." she said grabbing her cape and throwing it, it hooked to the metal rings that where apart of the straps that went over her shoulders from the corset.

"Do be careful Miss Angel."

"I'll try." she said grabbing the base ball bat and putting it into her bag, she zipped it up and put the handle part in her mouth before running and leaping off the roof, she grabbed the handles that Bruce put on the cape and she threw her arms out, the cape extended and allowed her to glide.

'_Holy crap! Haven't done this in a while. Usually I can just fly, not worry about falling to my death._' thought Angel tilting herself and she landed on a roof top. She hit the screen on her brace and a fabric went over Angel's eyes through the eye mask and it showed how far the Steel Mill was. She ran and leaped, pulling her grappling hook out and firing it as she fell. It latched onto a pipe and she hit a button on it, it retracted and pulled Angel as it retracted.

She pulled herself up onto the pipe and stared down over the Steel Mill area, she found see Joker's goons walking around and she sighed as she was crouched down on the pipe. She really didn't want to see Joker again but she needed to know why he cared for her right now. She zoomed in with her eye mask and saw the majority of the men around the entrance of the Steel Mill had guns, some wearing body armor on top of it. She looked around and saw a large chimney like thing, that could be her way in. She fired the grappling hook, which latched to the edge of a building and she pushed the button, she was yanked along with it and she hit another button, the grappling hook retracted faster and she was launched into the air.

She threw her arms out and glided to the top of the Steel Mill, she landed on the roof and looked around. No one noticed her…good. "Miss Angel." said Alfred as Angel aimed the grappling hook up at the chimney.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Miss Bertinelli wishes to know if you need any help with training?" he asked.

"Nah tell Helena I'm good." chuckled Angel. "Don't tell her where I am, she'll freak."

"Yes Miss Angel." he said before hanging up the channel for now.

'_Yeah last thing I need is Helena knowing I'm in Arkham City and she shows up here as Huntress, wanting to kick ass._' sighed Angel before firing her grappling hook and pushing the button to retract it and pull her into the chimney.

As she fell, she saw what looked like lava, she grabbed onto the wall hoping to slow herself down when she kicked herself off it and opened her cape quickly. She landed perfectly fine on the ledge near the 'lava' and she exhaled as she realized she nearly died. "H-Holy fuck." she panted before standing up and running, she blew open a wall and fell through it. She landed on her feet and heard Harley shouting something about needing to find a doctor.

She crawled through an opening and saw Harley shouting at Joker Goons, ordering them to go find a doctor. Once they all ran out, Angel pushed open a grate. "Why do you need a doctor?" asked Angel making Harley look down at Angel.

"Angel?" asked Harley. Angel fired the grappling hook and it latched to the part near Harley's feet making her take a step back. She retracted it and came up, she pulled herself up and stood in front of Harley. "Well don't you look adorable! Look at her Mistah J!"

"Yes. Adorable." said Joker's voice making Angel look at him. He looked ill, from what Angel heard…he was dying from a Titan overdose. "Now why are you here?"

"You and I…we gotta talk." said Angel.

TBC…

Finally I finished the first chapter, lol. Hope you all enjoyed, was thinking of pairing Angel with Huntress but still I'm not sure cause I do love me some Talia al Ghul after all. I'll figure out when the time comes around. Leave comments, please be nice…thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 2: Talking and Ninjas

"You and I…we gotta talk." said Angel.

"Talk…talk about what?" he asked staring at her from the chair he sat in.

"A lot of things…" she whispered.

"Take a seat." he said motioning to the floor.

"Yes…the floor." muttered Angel rolling her eyes. "I can stand." He shrugged and waved a hand telling Angel to talk. "Why did you sell me?"

"Why did I…" he stopped and looked at her. "I never wanted to at first, I took you to Metropolis because it's where you wanted to go, to see Superman."

"Ew…I liked Superman?" asked Angel.

"Well you grew out of that." he said laughing loudly. "Yes you liked him, I took you there and while we walked around, Lex Luthor approached me, having known me before you where born. He looked at you and said 'What a pretty little girl. Is she gonna be a super villain like her father?' and I looked at you who seemed confused but I said yes. Than he said he could make the perfect super villain, if only I sold you to him for a certain amount of money…thinking it was a good idea…I did it."

"But I was taken by Superman when he heard me screaming." she finished and he nodded.

"So you where put into Wayne's care and I regretted selling you but when I attacked Vikki Vale when you where…hm…" he put a finger to his chin and thought.

"I was 15." she answered making him look. "I was leaving the GCPD. Being friends with a detective means I get to see her a lot, also I was bringing her lunch."

"I only knew it was you when you punched me through a wall." he chuckled before going into a coughing fit.

"A…Are you really dying?" she asked looking at him.

"I suppose so. Stupid Titan." he said. "Dr. Young formed it from…" he stopped as she saw the cold look in Angel's eyes.

"Could you not?" she spat. "I've been depressed for months, just came out of my depression four months ago thanks to Detective Montoya and a few other friends. I know everything about Titan…she trusted me and told me."

"You loved her."

"I loved her. I still do and I miss her everyday." she whispered. He stared at her before she looked at him "What?"

"Nothing. Tell me how your life went with Wayne."

"It went fine. I was spoiled, I helped him with Wayne Enterprises when I turned 12. I can do business stuff because he taught me." she said twisting her hands together. She sighed and let her hands drop beside her.

"Where you taught how to fight?" he asked making Angel's eyes widen a little bit. Oh she was but how was she suppose to explain that she convinced Bruce to allow Talia al Ghul to take her into the League of Assassins for two years to train her.

"Y-Yeah." she answered.

"You're not telling me something." he said.

"Doesn't matter. People don't need to know, dad made me keep it a secret." she muttered glaring at him.

"Tell me. How bad can it be?" he asked.

"I was trained by Talia al Ghul who runs the League of Assassins with her father Ra's al Ghul." she answered making his eyes widen a bit and his mouth form an O shape.

"Well…wasn't expecting that." he said. Angel looked around and heard something making her turn around. "What is it?"

"I hear something." she whispered. She spun around in a circle as she looked up. She could hear footsteps running, she wasn't sure where it was coming form but she could hear it.

"Ninjas?" perked Harley as she sat against a wall staring at the two.

"Harley that's ridic…" started Joker.

"No she's right." interrupted Angel. "They're ninjas."

"But…"

"League of Assassins, Joker. I was trained with Assassins and Ninjas. Ninja Assassins…whatever." she said with a wave of her hand. "They're…on the roof I think."

"Why?" asked Joker.

"How the fuck should I know? I was trained from age nine to eleven by them. I haven't seen my Mistress in ages!" she snapped.

"Mistress?" asked Harley making Angel get perverted thoughts.

"Not that type of Mistress!" muttered Angel blushing. "That's what the Ninja Assassins call her so I was taught to call her it too."

"So just trained by The League of Assassins. No one else?"

"I was trained by multiple people. I was trained by Wonder Woman, I was trained by Superman, I was trained by Batman…"

"Yeah yeah, you where trained by a lot of heroes. Any villains?" asked Joker chuckling.

"What? No why would I? I'm a good girl." she answered a little confused.

Gun fire was heard making Angel run from Joker and Harley. She made her way outside and stopped as she saw Joker's men firing at Ninjas that ran and attacked the Joker Goons that fired at them. A goon looked at Angel and went to fire when she quickly threw a batarang, it stabbing the gun and it beeped before exploding in his hands. "Angel!" shouted Harley running out after her.

Angel took off running after the ninjas and flipped over a railing before throwing her arm out, the grappling hook firing and grabbing onto a pipe. "I'll be back!" she shouted retracting it and she was yanked off her feet when she pushed a button and she went faster, launching herself into the air. She grabbed onto her cape and threw her arms out, gliding onto a roof top. "Where did you go?" She looked around and saw a Ninja leap down a large hole. "Ah fuck me…" She ran and leaped off the roof, diving straight down the hole and she threw her cape out as she neared the ground, she slowed down and landed on her feet.

"Never thought I'd be chasing Ninjas." sighed Angel before running through the sewer system. "Normally they chased me for training." Having been trained by them meaning, even with out her powers they heightened her senses. She could hear them running and she took off running after the sounds of them.

"Angel!" shouted a voice in her ear piece. "Where are you?"

"Not know dad!" snapped Angel at Bruce. She ran into an open area and her eyes widened, she dodged a sword that struck the ground where she was. She turned around and blocked a sword with the brace on her left arm and kicked the Ninja's legs out from under her but she bounced right back up, kicking Angel hard in the side making her stumble back.

"Angelina! I said where are you?"

"I'm busy!" snapped Angel pulling a batarang out of her belt and throwing it, it exploded in the ninja's face making her fly back and hit the wall. She snatched the sword up and made sure the ninja was still alive, she was. She took off running and entered what looked to be a large old train station. "Damn it, if Talia found out a I hurt one of her elite guards I'm gonna get an ear full."

She turned her detective mode on and looked around, she needed to find the recent foot prints from the ninjas and she found them. She ran through a door and saw a gap so she backed up and ran before leaping. She pulled the grappling hook out and quickly fired, and retracted it. She was pulled up onto the level that had a door. She walked through and saw foot prints on the walls making Angel mutter to herself. She ran at the wall and ran along it before kicking herself off and catching another wall with one hand.

She looked around and kicked herself off, stabbing the sword into the wall as she almost fell. She swung her body on it and threw herself off it. She grabbed hold of a ledge with her left hand and hoisted herself up. She sent the grappling hook at the sword and pulled on it, it flew towards her and she caught the handle. She sat down and groaned. "I'm getting to old for this crap. Fuck you Hugo Strange!" she snapped.

She saw a shadow over take her and she looked up, a Ninja started down at her making her eyes widen. She quickly leaped off the ledge as the ninja jumped down at her. She fired her grappling hook and retracted it, she was yanked up and onto another ledge that had a door near it. The Ninja ran after her and she quickly went through the door and found herself in what looked like a ruined city. "Barbara!" shouted Angel running and diving off the ledge as the Ninja ran through and swiped at her. She fell towards the water, flipped around and fired the grappling hook, it grabbed onto lead pipe and she hung there a foot above the water.

"Angel?" asked a female voice through her ear piece.

"Barbara, where am I?" asked Angel.

"Give me a moment." said Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle since Joker shot her in the spine and she had to stop being Batgirl.

"Come back here!" shouted the Ninja.

"Fuck you!" snapped Angel.

"Angel you're in what seems to be…an old lost city." said Barbara.

"Okay. Look I'm getting chased by Ninja Assassins or whatever." muttered Angel.

"What?" asked the slightly older woman.

"Just don't tell dad." sighed Angel retracting the grappling hook and she stopped it as she saw two large double doors. She swung her body a few times and made the grappling hook let go and she managed to land on the ledge but lost her balance and quickly snatched the ledge up with her hand before flipping herself up. She saw the Ninja run along a wall so she quickly took that as her cue to run.

She ran through the doors and leaped out of a large gap in the wall, she landed on a railing and flipped off. She landed on the floor and ran as fast as she could at the door that said do not enter. Great now it felt like training. She shoved the door open and ran down the long corridor like area when she stopped as she saw a Joker goon walking towards her with blood on his stomach. "T-There's to many o-of them." he said before falling down, he looked up at her. "T-Tell the b-boss I tried."

"Yeah." she said. He died right there and she sighed when she heard the door open and she looked to see the Ninja standing there. She took off running as quickly as she could with her right behind her. She ran into what looked to be an old city, but many things where still intact compared to earlier in that ruined one. That's when she saw through a building and blinked, lovely her x-ray vision was slowly coming back. She spun around and saw a control panel hidden under a rock but her x-ray vision died quickly after seeing it.

She ran to the stone and lifted it up as the Ninja ran at her. She slid the sword in and turned it, the Ninja leaped at her and she quickly moved back and kicked the Ninja hard in the woman, well as hard as she could with out her powers and the Ninja actually doubled over and passed out. She took that Ninja's sword and ran down the tunnel that opened up. "Angel I'm loosing your signal." said Barbara.

"Yeah oh well." shrugged Angel running to a ladder and quickly climbing up it when she hit her head on the sewer cover and muttered in annoyance. She shoved it off.

"Ang…" the signal died and Angel sighed.

"On my own." she said as she pulled herself out of the hole. She saw two large statues by a large door and she walked towards it. They looked familiar…really familiar. She tilted her head as she walked up the small set of stairs to the doors. When she put her hand on them, it was thrown open and she was thrown back, she flipped and landed on her feet. She blocked a sword with the own in her hand and jumped over one that swiped at her feet. She slammed a foot into one of the Ninjas' face making her fall down.

She threw batarangs at them and hand them explode making the ninjas stumble back in surprise. She never not trained with them with out her powers meaning, one wrong move could result in getting seriously hurt. She slid the panel up on her brace and quickly hit buttons to redirect the signal for Barbara as she moved back, dodging swords. One hit the ground and she placed her boot down on it and slammed her knee into ones' face and that Ninja fell down. "Ow son of a bitch!" snapped Angel as her knee throbbed in pain. A sword went at her and she quickly dodged it but it cut her arm some. "Damn it!"

"Enough!" shouted a female voice.

"Yeah enough! Damn it!" snapped Angel as her knee throbbed and her arm hurt where it was cut. "Seriously getting too old for this crap and I'm only eighteen!"

"Who are you?" snapped the woman aiming her sword at Angel's throat. Angel looked down at it and back at the woman who had light brown hair and wore a leather jacket that stopped above her belly button and exposed some of her stomach. Angel tilted her head as she looked further down to see leather pants and combat boots. "I said who are you?" Angel felt the sword press harder against her throat and a small line of blood go down her neck making her sigh.

"Yeah careful there Mistress, I can die really easily with out my powers." stated Angel looking at her with a raised brow. The woman blinked at her in shock.

"Angel?" asked the woman.

"Yup." she answered. The sword was removed and Angel ran her hand across her neck wiping the blood off. "Mm…great."

"Mistress she followed us here." said a Ninja putting a hand over her fist.

"Yeah well…" Angel put her hand over her own fist. "I'm a Ninja Assassin too bitch. How do you think I managed to keep up and know when I was about to be attacked? Well I'm not really a full on Ninja Assassin but I was trained to be one."

"This girl learned more in two years than you women ever girl in six years." stated Talia al Ghul walking around Angel.

"Well I only had two years to learn Mistress." chuckled Angel.

"Where are your powers?"

"I was captured, injected with multiple shots by Hugo Strange." she answered. She saw the worry in Talia's eyes. Talia actually care for her Ninja Assassins but hardly showed it. "He only gave me seven Mistress, not to worry. If it was eight or nine than yes, I'd worry but I'm fine."

"Mistress!" shouted a Ninja Assassin running up, she looked a little beaten up.

"What is it?" asked Talia.

"One of our girls was captured by that creepy short man. She killed eight of his men but his men held him down and beat her until she passed out." said the woman.

"Penguin." said Angel. "The creepy short man is Penguin."

"How do you know?" asked Talia.

"Well one…I'm Batman's daughter and two…he was going to let his men do things to me. Ew. Harley saved me though." shrugged Angel.

"Harley?" asked Talia staring at her a little annoyed.

"Quinn. The woman who thinks the Joker loves her back." said Angel.

"Oh yes, the blonde." stated Talia.

"Jealous?" asked Angel and the older woman glared at Angel. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Look I'll go get your Ninja."

"By yourself?" she asked. "No."

"Mistress I'm not a young girl any more."

"I don't care. You're not going by yourself."

"Can I talk to you?" asked Angel grabbing her arm. "In private."

Talia lead Angel over to the side, far away from her Ninja Assassins and looked at Angel. "Angel you're weak and…"

"I'm not weak." said Angel glaring at her.

"Fine then you're powerless. You can't lift Killer Croc over your head with one hand at the moment and you could die." snapped Talia in a low tone so just the two of them could year. Angel glared at her and Talia kept her own glare back. "If you're going, you will bring two or three ninjas with you. That isn't a suggestion…it's an order."

"An order?" asked Angel staring at her.

"You're one of my best students." said Talia gripping Angel's chin. "I'm not going to loose you to that idiot's umbrella gun."

"I don't understand why you care so much. We both know I would choose to help my father before I choose to help you take over the world or…whatever." muttered Angel.

"I know but I also know that you'd help your fellow Ninja Assassins when they are in danger." smiled Talia making Angel look to the side and smile as well. When she was pulled into a hug making her blush darkly as Talia hugged her with one arm around Angel's shoulders.

"Okay…Talia you're showing too much affection." muttered Angel blushing as well. The older woman let Angel go who took a step back. Talia snapped her fingers and a Ninja Assassin walked over and handed Talia a sword.

"This belongs to you." said Talia handing it out to Angel. It had black leather on it's grip and a red ribbon tied to the hilt of it.

"You kept it?" asked Angel a bit shocked.

"Yes I did. Now go. Pick some ninjas and go rescue my assassin." said Talia with an ordering tone in her voice.

"You, you, and you! Lets go!" shouted Angel quickly pointing at three and they ran, jumping down the hole that lead into the tunnel Angel had come from and Talia sighed.

"That girl I swear she never ceases to amaze me." chuckled Talia.

TBC…

Best I got for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 3: We Ninja Assassins stick together

"Why are you dressed so weird?" asked a Ninja Assassin that was to the right of Angel. They where on a building across from Penguin's hide out, which was the old Museum.

"Cause I like to be." answered Angel zooming her detective mode in on the doors and she looked around, when she saw a black haired girl wearing a suit sneak past Penguin goons and slip into a side entrance. "Julia."

"Excuse me?" asked the Ninja Assassin to her left.

"Julia Sionis. Daughter of Black Mask, lover to Caterina Cobblepot. Although only Black Mask knows of their relations, they keep it hidden from Penguin in fear he'd try to kill Julia." answered the red head.

"And you know this how?" asked the Ninja Assassin standing behind her.

"I know them, I maybe a good girl but I get along with Julia and Caterina. They're not all that bad and not insane like my father."

"Thought you said your father was Batman." stated the one behind her. This one was annoying her, the one behind her was often jealous that Angel learned more than her in just two years.

"He's my adopted father. My birth father is The Joker." said Angel standing up. "Alright there's two entrances. One right there…" she pointed at the two large double doors across from them. "And then there's the side entrance all the way back there." She waved a hand. "I can take one of you to go with him through the front and the other two will go through the side if you can in."

"What if we can't?" asked one of them.

"If you can't, come find us inside."

"I'll go with you." said the one behind her.

"Uh-uh." said Angel shaking her head. "I don't trust you. I'll take her." She motioned to the one on her left.

"What do you mean you don't trust me?" snapped the Ninja Assassin.

"You've been jealous of me because I learned more than you in two years. I only had two years to learn that's why I learned more, I worked extra hard to learn what I could. I'm not saying I'm better than you, I just had to learn what I could. There are still things you know that I don't." she answered. The Ninja stared at her and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry then. Mistress seems more attached to you than anyone."

"Mistress is just….Mistress."

"Do you love her?" asked that Ninja glaring at her.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Father would scold me if I did…" sighed Angel.

"You blush when she hugs you." snapped that Ninja.

"I blush when any hot woman hugs me, also I'm not used to being hugged by women except my friend Detective Montoya. So yes…I would be a little blushy."

"Not a word."

"I know that's not a word!" snapped Angel. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Alright lets go. We can do this later."

Angel and the Ninja that had annoyed her went together and went through the front door. "What was your name?" asked the Ninja.

"Angel." she said pulling a batarang out and throwing it to make sure there was no shield. It passed and stabbed the fake T-Rex. "You?"

"Iris." she answered.

"Alright Iris can I trust you to have my back?" she asked turning to her.

"Yes." answered Iris. "You are Mistress Talia's favorite…one of them. I will not face the wrath of an angry Mistress." Angel chuckled and nodded.

They moved down the stairs quietly and Angel stopped as she saw a Ninja Assassin meditating in a glass class. She rapped her knuckles on it making the Ninja Assassin open her right eye. "Mistress sent you?" she asked. Angel nodded. "The scary one has the key to the case."

"And I know how to get it." smiled Angel. "Iris…stay her and keep her company."

"But Angel…" started Iris.

"Trust me. I have to be quick and quiet. I can't be seen." she answered smiling before running and going through a door. "Caterina?" hissed Angel.

"Don't be so loud." answered a black haired woman standing by a door. "Come on." She snatched up Angel's arm and yanked her into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father has one of Talia's Ninja Assassins. I need her out." answered Angel.

Caterina Cobblepot stood there staring at Angel and blinking. "Oh you mean the lady that killed eight of his men until they managed to hold her down and beat her till she blacked out." Angel nodded. "Yeah I can go get the key for you. I don't want him finding out about Julia though." She waved her hand over to Julia who was laying against the wall asleep. "She's been running from TYGER guards all night."

"It's fine, look I can distract him if you can get it." said Angel.

"How?" asked the woman.

"Cat…I'm Batgirl." she chuckled making Caterina smile.

Penguin was shouting at his goons when he looked up as Angel strolled into the Coliseum, as he called it. "It's Batgirl! GET HER!" screamed Penguin and his goons turned and ran at her. She threw batarangs nad they exploded in front of them as Caterina ran by and quickly slipped into the staircase that had wire beside it, before Penguin turned the electricity on.

Angel ducked under a metal pipe and kicked a goon's legs out from under him and quickly knocked him out. Caterina saw the key hanging on Penguin's belt and quickly snatched it off but not with out him noticing something. He looked at her. "Hi Daddy!" smiled Caterina and he smiled softly before sternly look at her and shooing her. She rolled her eyes and threw the key into the air towards Angel who stopped a bat from hitting her in the face. She twisted it out of the goon's hand and struck him across the face, catching the key with one hand and sliding it into one of her pouches.

She pulled a smoke pellet out and put it in her mouth, biting down hard on it. Smoke started seeping out of her mouth when she spit it out and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. She took off running down the hallway and disappeared from sight before they could see her. She ran into the front area and saw Iris backed up with Goons around her, they had shot her Katana out of her hands, only way Angel knew that was from the bullet shells laying on the ground. She stared at them with wide eyes as they all aimed their guns at Iris who slid down the wall with wide eyes.

Iris was a top Ninja but she had to admit guns did scare her, she had gotten shot years ago. '_Got to do something! Do something Angel! Don't just stand there watching them about to kill her!_' thought Angel with fear in her eyes. '_You're powerless! You could die if you're shot! Ninja Assassins stick together!_' Her eyes started glowing red as she stared at them when they heard something and turned when her heat vision shot out of her eyes and one was struck backwards.

Iris looked at the gun and kicked it to Angel because her heat vision only last long enough for one quick shot. Angel kicked it up and slammed it into one's face making him fall down and she kicked one back hard making him hit a glass case which broke open. She caught the gun that was near her face and he pulled the trigger, a click was heard making Angel slam her knee into his crotch and he fell down holding himself. "Two more…" said Angel turning to them. They dropped their guns and ran, one of the guns going off and a short burst of bullets struck Angel's arm and shoulder making her fall down in shock and pain.

"No!" said Iris moving to her and putting her hand over one of the bullet wounds. Her arm was already soaked in blood from the bullet wounds. "W-What do I do?"

"G-Get her out." said Angel.

"No get her to Mistress!" said the Ninja Assassin in the case. "I can wait! She's wounded, Mistress can take care of her!"

Iris was inspecting Angel's arm and saw that all the bullets went clean through her arm, except one which was probably stuck. "I won't get her to her in time!" said Iris. "She'll pass out from blood loss and we don't share the same blood as her."

"It hurts…" said Angel staring at her arm with wide eyes. "C-Church. The church! Take me there!"

"Church?"

"Aaron Cash and some doctors are stationed there. If anyone can help me it's one of them."

"How do you know this?" asked Iris.

"I over heard Strange talking about it when I was there. Please Iris…"

Iris picked Angel up in her arms and Angel grabbed both of their Katanas. She turned to the Assassin in the case. "We'll get you I promise."

"Just go, her life is more important. They don't plan to kill me, I'm just for show." she answered staring at Iris.

"Fine." nodded Iris before running off with Angel in her arms.

She ran from the Museum and actually managed to keep out of site from the Penguin and Two-Face goons with Angel in her arms. After the first ten minutes Angel actually fell really horrible and weak. Iris leaped over the wall with ease and pushed a door open. She set Angel down on the wall against the door and looked at her. She moved Angel's hair from her face and smiled at her.

"Will you be fine?"

"Y-Yeah. Just knock before you run off." answered Angel. Iris knocked and than ran off leaving Angel laying there. The door opened and Aaron looked down at her. "Hey Cash…could I be stitched up?"

"Angel?" asked Aaron leaning down and helping her stand up. "What…how?"

"Shots…Strange had them injected into me. I got shot from when a gun fell." she sighed as he helped her walked in. He motioned to a doctor who grabbed her tools and ran over. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto a gurney that was in the church.

"She's loosing a lot of blood." said the doctor with a sigh. She started getting to work, asking Aaron to use his only hand, thank god not the hook, to hold some gauze in place and apply pressure in some places.

"I'm tired." whispered Angel.

"Don't go to sleep." ordered Aaron. Angel looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. The blood loose was making her sleepy. "Not until she finishes stitching you up."

"Fine…" she answered with a yawn. "After I can take a nap?"

"Yes." he answered.

Angel sat there trying not to fall asleep, sometimes she almost did but the needle going in and out of her skin woke her up. After half an hour of cleaning her wounds, stitching her up carefully and than cleaning away any blood Angel had fallen asleep with her head on Aaron's shoulder. He carefully shifted her and laid her down on the gurney, taking the cape off with his hand and laying it across Angel who shifted and groaned into the pillow that was on the gurney. He sighed as he stared at her, he hadn't seen her since Penny's funeral…she had been in tears as she stared down at the tombstone that Bruce Wayne paid for. She met Penny's family who accepted her with out question, knowing she made their daughter happy before her death.

"I've never seen her this bad." said Aaron staring at her. "I've never seen her shot and weak."

"You know her?" asked the female doctor.

"She was the youngest psychologist at Arkham Asylum." he answered rubbing Angel's head and trying not to knock the bat ear clips out of her hair. He saw the ear piece attached to her ear and took it off so it wouldn't hurt her in her sleep and laid it beside her on the pillow.

"Daddy…" whimpered Angel in her sleep.

TBC…

Alright, so kind of a quick chapter. Ran out of ideas…obsessed with Big Barda from DC comics. She works for Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle, as part of the Birds of Prey. Kinda wanna throw Barda in here…been writing stories for myself between the two. DX what should I do? So many hot girls in DC comics. Kinda want Angel to be with Talia but if Angel's with Talia does that mean she has to turn her back on Batman and go be and evil woman? Then again I want her with Barda because she's awesome and hot and cares for her friends. AH! Someone tell me what to do?

Angel loves Bruce way to much to leave the father that gave her a nice life. Barda is like an awesome woman and been obsessed with her cause of the Superman/Batman: Apocalypse movie which she stared in and owned ass. Eh I'll figure it out lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

A much NEWER note lol: I'm throwing Big Barda into this. Don't judge me -_-…I'm watching you. Anyways I was choosing between Talia and Barda but Angel wouldn't leave her adopted father for Talia who helps Ra's out. So why not just add someone Angel can be with that's good and won't have Angel choose between her family or her lover.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 4: New God in Arkham

Angel's eyes opened as she heard shouting and gun fire. She looked around and saw the brace on her arm was blinking from messages she missed. She hit a button on it and it was from Barbara who was freaking out because Angel hadn't answered. "I need a doctor!" shouted a female voice.

"H-Harley?" asked Angel. She pushed herself up and saw someone come at her, so she quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep.

"Quinn! Should we kill this one! She's dressed like a bat!" snapped the goon. Angel could feel the gun poking her thigh.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Harley's voice.

"Quinn?" asked the goon.

"That's Mistah J's baby girl!" Angel could hear the goon quickly moving away from Angel. "What happened to her?"

"She was left here, bleeding." shouted Cash.

"Bleeding?" asked Harley.

"She said she was shot." answered Cash.

"Angel I know your awake." whispered Harley. Angel's eye opened and looked at her. "Who did this?"

"Penguin's goons. They ran and dropped their guns, a gun went off and shot me." answered Angel. Her brace beeped and she sighed.

"So girlie." said a goon making Angel look at him as she laid on her side "Some of us have a bet. Do you work by yourself or for the Justice League?"

"Neither. I'm a Bird of Prey. I work with Huntress, Black Canary, Lady Blackhawk…"

"Damn it…Jack you where right!" shouted the goon walking away making Angel look at them weird.

"Are you alright?" asked Harley a little worried.

"Yeah a doc stitched me up. Not sure which one did though. Was really weak and I fell asleep after." answered Angel. Harley just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I need that doctor." said Harley walking away

"Harley no!" said Angel trying to go after her but she fell down from being weak from the blood loss.

"Who stitched her up?" shouted Harley.

"I-I did." said a doctor when a Joker Goon grabbed her.

"Take her to Mistah J!" snapped Harley.

"Harley leave them alone!" snapped Angel from the spot she laid on the floor.

"Should we shut her up?" asked a goon motioning to Angel who was trying to stand up but her legs gave out again and she fell down.

"Leave her alone." sighed Harley. Angel turned her body and grabbed onto the gurney, pulling her body up and grabbing the ear piece when a goon who was walking by kicked the gurney away making Angel hit the ground and she glared at him. "I said leave her alone!" The goon backed up and glared back.

Angel put the ear piece on and hit a button to keep it open. "Harley come on! Dad's life isn't worth the life of these people!" cried Angel.

"You don't care if your own father dies or not?"

"Not when he sold me! I mean he's my dad but I have a better father who took care of me." replied Angel.

"Come on let us hurt her a little." said a Joker Goon going at her but Harley tripped him.

Doors opened making Angel perk up. "Coming through B-Man!"

"Bats!" said Angel happily.

She heard Harley grunt as Batman probably caught her in mid kick and tossed her down. She picked herself up and stumbled but grabbed onto the wall as she walked herself across it. A goon grabbed her and put a gun to Angel's head making her scream in annoyance and struggle in his grip. "HEY! I said leave her alone!" snapped Harley. "You're dead when I see you again!" She ran out of the Church and Batman looked at Angel who opened a pouch and pulled a batarang out.

He put his hand on his arm brace and once Angel threw it, he hit a button and the batarang turned right back around and Angel moved her head making it smack into the Goon's face. Angel ran at Batman who he wrapped his arm around her waist and threw a smoke pellet down before firing his grapple and going onto a gargoyle. "Are you okay?" he asked as Angel was beside him. Angel nodded and he kissed her forehead before going to the next gargoyle.

Angel just sat on the gargoyle Batman left her on and stared down as her father took out the goons one by one who got cowardly and held hostages. "Come down." said Batman standing bellow the gargoyle.

"Gonna catch me?" asked Angel looking down.

"Yes I'll catch you. Come on." he said. She slid off the gargoyle and fell straight into Batman's arms. He set her down and looked at her arm. "What happened? You got shot?"

"Hugo injected me with seven shots. I was trying to do something in the museum and I got shot. Well someone dropped their gun and ran cause I scared them. The gun went off."

"And you dragged yourself here?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure lets go with that." answered Angel shrugging making him raise his eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Batman! Quinn took something to the top of the clock tower and exploded the staircase." said Cash.

"I didn't hear that." said Angel confused.

"You where still passed out." he answered making Angel shrug and walk away to see if the others where alright.

"You're still weak." said a doctor checking on Angel making her look at him. "You should take a nap."

"I am still kinda tired." answered Angel moving to a corner and sitting in it. She saw Batman run through a door and disappear. Angel closed her eyes and a few moments later she heard a lout explosion and sighed. "I hate Arkham City."

An hour passed and Angel woke up and found no one in the church making her freak out and stand up. She saw what looked to be a banner hanging from the ceiling now. She ran into the middle of the church and looked around. She gripped at her own hair as she freaked out, she was alone! No…no someone was here, they had to be here.

"Well if it isn't a Batgirl wannabe." said a voice making Angel look up with wide eyes towards the doors. Angel hit a button on her brace that started beeping on one of Oracle's many computers. It was Angel signaling for help and she started typing.

"R-Riddler." said Angel as he walked towards her, spinning his cane in his hand. Normally Angel laughed at Riddler but right now she was powerless and he was a grown man with a blunt object.

"Nice outfit…for a Batgirl/Harley Quinn wannabe." he answered.

"Harley gave me the clothes. I didn't plan on dress like this!" shouted Angel.

"Yeah well you know what I plan on doing?" he asked grabbing his cane in both hands. "While you where asleep I had my minions capture each guard and doctor." Angel's eyes widened again and she took a step back. "I plan on hurting you, making you cry for your mom, torturing you." She heard a loud bang as he talked and a portal appeared right behind Riddler, Angel was a little shocked he didn't hear that loud bang behind him. "And first I'll start with…" he pulled his arm back to hit Angel with the cane has he got closer but a hand snatched it up before he could strike Angel across the face with it.

He tried to pull it back and looked. A woman stood behind him wearing blue, gold and red armor. Her helmet was dark blue, almost black with golden horn like things sticking up off her helmet and she raised an eyebrow at him. He yanked on it but she continued to hold it with one hand making him lean his body back and continue to pull it away but she just put a foot on his stomach and kicked him back making him let go of the cane. She tossed it aside and sighed as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Riddler who looked at Angel and grabbed her around the neck making her let out a choked noise.

"Using a woman for a shield. Pathetic! You are a man! ACT LIKE ONE!" she snapped pulling her Mega-Rod out. His hand went over Angel's neck and he squeezed making her choke out again.

"He's…a c-coward!" choked out Angel.

"I am not a coward!" snapped Riddler throwing Angel aside making her grunt and glare at him when the Mega-Rod slammed into his stomach and he fell down holding it.

"Go!" snapped the woman kicking him right in the ass making him move and snatch up his cane, running out of the church.

"Damn it." sighed Angel. "This city is slowly pissing me off." The woman walked to Angel and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up. "Thanks Barda."

"No problem." answered Big Barda. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope. Getting the crap scared out of me little by little though. Thought he was really gonna hurt me but luckily you arrived through your boob tube just in time." answered the younger girl.

"Boom…tube. We've gone through this before." sighed Barda.

"Yeah I know. I just like to call it a Boob tube and see you get annoyed. You're pretty when you're annoyed." smiled Angel making Barda smile a little. "Should've come in that bikini like outfit."

"Yeah no." chuckled Barda putting a hand on Angel's head, between the bat ear clips. "I'm wearing my Apokaliptian armor because Oracle said there was people with guns. As much as you like me in that other outfit, I'm not gonna risk being shot for your own happiness."

"Ah well I tried." said Angel shrugging with a smile. "Look I gotta go to the Museum."

"Why? I came to get you out of here." answered Barda.

"I have my reasons." said Angel staring at her. "Please Barda. I'll be fine as long as your with me. You're an immortal New God, I'm…a powerless woman right now. I'll be powerless for the next hour and a half."

"Fine, fine." sighed the older woman. "If it makes you happy." Angel jumped and latched on Barda making her blink. "Apparently it does make you happy."

"Yup lets go!" said Angel getting off Barda and trying to run but the older woman snatched up Angel's cape which she reattached earlier and Angel was yanked back against Barda. "Barda!"

"I have my Aero disks." she said pulling them out.

"Yeah lets me a moving target for people with guns!" said Angel sarcastically. Barda just glared at her making Angel glare back.

"Angel you can't fly and these can." stated Barda throwing them out and they hovered a few inches off the ground.

"And they're thin metal plates that are a foot across each. How am I gonna be on it?" asked Angel as Barda stepped onto it.

"Easy how did we do it the last time?" asked Barda looking at her.

"You carried me. I was hurt." said Angel making Barda suck her teeth.

"Alright come here." she said taking Angel's hand and pulling her close. She grabbed Angel's hips and lifted her up, placing Angel's feet over her own. "Arms around waist or neck please." Angel wrapped her arms around Barda's waist tightly and Barda put one arm around her waist and had the disks head towards the door when they opened making Barda quickly fly up and they both saw Joker Goons walking in but Barda managed to get through both doors before they closed and Angel turned on Barda making her freak out and grab Angel tightly around the waist.

"That way." said Angel pointing.

"Don't move on me!" snapped Barda holding Angel around the waist. Angel shrugged making the older woman groan and she made the disks fly towards the museum. Barda quickly knocked out the two Penguin goons outside the double doors. Angel hopped down and went to open the door when it burst open and a Ninja Assassin slammed into Angel, the two hitting the ground.

"Ow!" snapped Angel as the Ninja Assassin bounced back up onto her feet.

"Sorry Angel!" shouted the Assassin running. Her arm was bleeding and that's when Batman ran through the doors and hit Angel after she stood up.

"Seriously?" shouted Angel making Batman turn.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" he asked walking over.

"Barda saved me from an angry Riddler or a crazy one. He was gonna beat me up but she stopped him." said Angel pulling hard on Barda's cape making her fly down.

"What?" asked Barda looking at Angel. "Hey Batman."

"Well nice to know you helped Angel out. Thanks." he said before running off.

"I know where she's going." said Angel turning to Barda. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Barda's waist. "Lets go."

"Angel not like this." groaned Barda.

"Fine." Angel put her legs down and turned in Barda's arms again making the older woman growl at her. Angel put her feet beside Barda's on the space that was left and Angel pointed which way to go. Barda had Angel hunch over a bit, pressing her body against Angel's making her blink and blush a bit and she flew the way Angel said.

They flew over the Steel Mill and Angel was staring down over it. She saw Harley in a courtyard yelling at Joker Goons but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Barda flew over the large hole that Angel saw and pointed out. The two staring down it and Barda saw two Joker goons and she raced down towards them making Angel freak out because she thought they'd turn and shoot if they had guns when Barda quickly turned them around and leaped off, landing on a Joker goon. Angel stumbled but regained her balance as she stood on the Aero disks as Barda beat up the other goon.

"K come on." said Barda holding her arms out to Angel.

"Y-You want me to jump?" asked Angel staring down.

"Yup. I'll catch you." Angel stepped off the disks and Barda's arms went around Angel's waist making Angel blush as she stared into Barda's eyes.

"Wow…your eyes are really…bright." whispered Barda staring at her. Angel leaned down, their lips nearly touched when the 7'0" woman dropped Angel in shock making her yelp.

"Barda!" snapped Angel as her ass hurt now.

"I can't!" snapped Barda back. "You're my team mate not…I'm not attracted to females!"

"Yeah…fine." snapped Angel pulling herself up. She dusted herself off and pushed past Barda who watched her and sighed.

Angel was walking through the tunnel and Barda was a few feet behind her, following her. Angel hadn't said a word yet, Barda must've upset her but she didn't say anything as Angel walked down the tunnel. There was a sword sticking out of the ground, it was Angel's sword and it had a note on the blade which she took off. It was Iris saying she left it here for Angel incase she came this way. She pulled it out of the ground and sighed as she stared at it.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Barda making Angel look at her.

"Doesn't matter if I am or not." answered Angel.

"Yes it does. Angel we don't work together when you're upset." answered the New God.

"I said it doesn't matter!" snapped Angel turning to her. "So I made a mistake by almost kissing you, I admit it! But you don't have to shove it in my face by reminding me about it!" Barda went to say something but didn't. "Lets go I have to get to Mistress before Batman does.'

"Mistress?" asked Barda but Angel didn't answer her. Angel just took off running to Wonder City.

Angel stopped as she saw Joker Goons and Barda smacked into her, making Angel loose her balance and fall. Barda grabbed Angel's cape and goons looked. "It's Batgirl!" they all aimed at her but Angel threw batarangs and smoke pellets. She reached up, grabbed Barda's arm and yanked her out of the hole in the wall. The two fell and hit the ground, Angel landed on her side with a grunt and grabbed at it.

"You okay?" asked Barda but Angel shoved her off and quickly an down a set of stairs. Barda quickly followed her and Angel ran through a door.

The two ran down the long corridor like area, bodies of dead Joker Goons laid on the ground. Some where hanging from chains that where attached to the ceiling. Angel ran into Wonder City and lifted a panel up, she slid her katana in and turned it and the tunnel opened up. Angel ran through with Barda behind her and watched the younger girl quickly climb up a ladder and out so…she followed her. She pulled herself out and saw Angel running through two large doors and quickly followed her only to have a sword against her throat.

"Who are you?" spat a Ninja Assassin making Angel look and skid to a stop and run back.]

"Iris no! Leave her alone!" shouted Angel running back to Barda.

"You know her then?" asked Iris not lowering her sword.

"Yes. I do. We fight crime together in Gotham." answered Angel.

"Mistress won't like that you've brought someone here."

"Mistress can eat me." said Angel making Iris look at Angel with a blush and a smirk on her face. "Fuck off. Come on Iris…lower your sword." Iris did so but hesitated a little before doing so.

"Angel what's going on?" asked Barda.

"Just…wait…fuck." said Angel seeing Talia walking out towards her.

"Angel who is this? Also I will excuse you for not saving your fellow ninja assassin because Iris told me you saved her life." stated Talia.

"Doesn't matter who she is. Come here." Angel pulled her aside away from Barda and Iris.

"What's going on?" asked Talia to Angel.

"Dad is following the Ninja from the museum. Thought I'd let you know, well he was I donno if he is anymore." she answered. "But…how did you know that you loved my father?"

"You love her?" she asked looking over at Barda who was eyeing Iris who eyed Barda right back.

"Yeah but I don't think she love me."

"She cares for you Angel. I can see it." said Talia watching Barda who jumped at Iris, hoping to scare her but Iris kept her composure and just raised an eyebrow at Barda who sighed in annoyance.

"Caring is different from loving. I almost kissed her and then she dropped me." answered Angel.

"Well…is she married?"

"She was…her husband died a few months ago." she sighed. (A/N: It's true…her husband did die. I did research lol)

"Then that's the problem. She doesn't want to love again…she loves someone and she's afraid she'll loose someone else."

"Barda? Scared…I doubt that. She's taken my heat vision on…training is awesome with the Birds of Prey."

"Sweetie." said Talia taking Angel's chin in her hand. "It's deep down inside of her. She doesn't want to love again because she's scared she'll loose that person to death."

"B-but…" started Angel.

"Fine…we'll do a test." she said taking Angel's face and pressing her mouth over Angel's making Angel let out a surprised noise and Talia looked at Barda who's mouth fell open and she punched Iris aside making Iris grunt as she hit the ground. She pulled from Angel who nearly fell down.

"H-Holy fuck." said Angel with a blush across her face.

"Alright enough." snapped a voice grabbing Angel's cape and yanking her back. Angel looked at Barda who looked pissed off. "We didn't come here for you to make out with your Mistress."

"She kissed me!" said Angel defending herself.

"That's what you said when you kissed Lady Blackhawk."

"She was drunk!" defended Angel. "Not like she remembered!"

"Yeah but I do!" shouted Barda making Talia raise an eyebrow at her. "As does Oracle and the others!"

"Nice save." answered Talia making Barda go to punch her but Angel caught her arm and hugged it.

"Why can't I?" snapped Barda.

"Ninja Assassins." was all Angel said and Barda looked to see them surrounded by them.

"Fine." snapped Barda.

"We can leave now. I wanna go check something else." said Angel standing up normally from when Barda held her cape.

"I'm taking you home!" snapped Barda grabbing Angel around the waist and forcing her off her feet and throwing her over her shoulder.

"NO!" screamed Angel pushing on Barda's face.

"I will tie you up!" snapped Barda jumping down the hole making sure Angel was okay after words.

"Barda you don't understand! My birth father is an evil bastard!" snapped Angel yanking on Barda's hair that stuck out of her helmet making Barda grunt slightly.

"So what?"

"He's dying!" said Angel making Barda stop and look at her.

"He's what?" She dropped Angel onto her feet and saw she actually looked upset.

"Joker, my birthfather."

"I know Barbara has told me." answered Barda. "But what do you mean he's dying?"

"Overdose of Titan."

"Titan?"

"Yeah my gir…" Angel stopped and bit her bottom lip.

"Doctor Young?" asked Barda. She knew of Angel being with Doctor Young, Barbara had told her why Angel had gotten all depressed after the events at Arkham Asylum. Angel nodded. "She made it and he used it. That it?" Angel nodded once more. "Fine but I'm coming because I told Barbara I'd get you out of here. I'll protect you from any cowardly dogs like Riddler."

"Riddler's just insane…I think. Penny didn't know if he was insane or just deluded." smiled the younger girl.

"Yeah…lets go with both." chuckled the New God.

"Alright. You sure you wanna stay?"

"I promised Barbara…don't wanna break a promise to her. She'd triple training." smiled Barda.

"True…" Angel took her hand and tugged. "Come on." Normally Barda didn't allow Angel to lead her around but right now…she'd make an exception.

TBC…

So I choose to do Barda lol. Blame the Superman/Batman: Apocalypse movie, I have it downloaded on my PS3 and been watching it like everyday. Hope you liked though! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

A much NEWER note lol: I'm throwing Big Barda into this. Don't judge me -_-…I'm watching you. Anyways I was choosing between Talia and Barda but Angel wouldn't leave her adopted father for Talia who helps Ra's out. So why not just add someone Angel can be with that's good and won't have Angel choose between her family or her lover.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 5: This night just sucks

Barda was walking across the rooftop of the old Gotham City Police department. Angel was sitting with her legs crossed and was staring out at Arkham Island with tears rolling down her cheeks but she made no noise. Barda and Angel had narrowly escaped the Steel Mill where they exited the large hole, Joker sending his minions after them only because Angel had Barda with her. The 7'0" woman sat beside Angel and touched the back of her head making Angel look at her and saw Angel put a hand over her mouth as more tears left her eyes. Barda smiled softly as she pulled the younger girl closer.

"You where…there when I lost Scott." whispered Barda holding Angel against her chest as Angel cried. "You tried your best to make me smile again, taking time off from crime fighting, not telling your father where you where going." She felt Angel laugh softly through her crying. "You just showed up on my doorstep claiming you where staying for a month with out asking me, just barging in like you owned the place."

"Y-You where upset." whispered Angel tapping her fingers on the armor Barda wore.

"I got very depressed." answered Barda moving Angel's hair from her face and staring at her. "However no madder what…you where there. Acting like a fool trying to get me to laugh but I snapped at you because you where so happy."

"Mm…I wasn't really. Scott died while I was still battling with my depression however I had to put mine aside and make you happy." Angel stopped as she felt Barda put her face in her hair. She kissed her head and Angel moved her head and rested it against Barda's chest, staring at Arkham Island.

"Is that…where she died?" asked Barda and Angel nodded as her answer. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." she whispered pressing her face against the top of Barda's right breast making Barda smile at her and pet her head. "It was mine."

"Don't say that." snapped the older woman yanking Angel's head back with a hand full of her hair. "Don't you ever blame yourself for something that was beyond your control!"

"But…"

"Don't but me!" snapped the woman making Angel hug onto her. Angel saw a shadow go over them and looked, Batman was gliding to the police department. Oh yes, that's right, Mister Freeze was inside.

"Come on." sighed the younger girl standing up.

Angel lead Barda in through the back entrance that she had seen Batman leave earlier that night. It had been way past the time her powers should've back and none where. She couldn't have calculated wrong, she saw each dosage and knew how long each one was. She sighed and Barda looked at her a bit worried. Angel entered the forensic lab when ice was shot at her and Barda hit it with her Mega-Rod after pushing Angel back who slipped a little on the icy floor.

"Coward!" shouted Barda as more ice was shot. "Only a coward hides behind machines that fire ice!"

"Bringing people into our fight Batman…" Mister Freeze sighed and fired at Angel who ducked and threw Batarangs which exploded inches in front of him. Angel grabbed Barda and tried to pull her behind a machine but once she yanked Barda's arm she was yanked off her own feet from how strong Barda was.

"Sorry." said the older woman lifting Angel up.

Mister Freeze fired more ice at them and Barda yanked Angel behind a machine, sitting there with Angel on her lap. "I'll go one way to distract him." whispered Angel seeing Batman up on the upper level. "Get him from behind if you can."

"Angel no." answered Barda.

"Trust me." smiled Angel before running. "Victor over here!" He turned and fired ice at her. She ran up the stairs and as he fired ice at her, she flipped over a railing and threw more exploding Batarangs at him but he managed to freeze two out of three, the third exploding just lost enough for her to hide behind a machine.

Barda ran out and struck him with her Mega-Rod, Batman leaping off the top level and knocking him onto his back before punching his helmet when he shoved Batman back making the two move quickly and hide. Angel pulled a prototype batarang she had been working on, it was an electric one. She unfolded it and turned it on before running out and throwing it just as he fired at her feet. It froze her right foot as the batarang stabbed his arm and send electricity through it frying some of the circuits. She pulled at her right foot, hoping to get it free but it wasn't working.

"Angel." whispered Barda looking as Freeze pulled the batarang out and crushed it in his armor covered hand. Angel let out an annoyed noise as she couldn't get her foot free.

"Now time for your death." he said aiming at her.

Before Barda could act, Batman kicked his legs out from under Freeze and started punching his mask repeatedly. Angel twisted her foot and she was getting more pissed off. Batman fell off Freeze after swearing he saw Joker instead of him as Barda moved to Angel and smashed the ice off Angel's foot making her fall onto her ass and sigh. Batman walked to the safe after unlocking it with Freeze's equipment and saw two joker cards and a note where the antidote was suppose to be. "It's over, we where just a distraction." said Freeze.

"No I know someone who can catch Quinn with out powers." said Batman turning to Angel who was lifted up by Barda.

"How can she catch Quinn when Quinn's probably already close to the clown?" asked Freeze.

"Batgirl knows Quinn rather well. Huh?" he nudged Angel as she walked up.

"Harley's got the antidote?" asked Angel. "Antidote to what?"

"Joker put his blood in me, poisoned me so if he dies, I die along with half of Gotham." answered Batman. "Freeze made the antidote for us to take, and so there could possibly be made more for the citizens of Gotham."

"Alright I'll get Harl." smiled Angel before running off with out waiting for Barda.

"Wait!" shouted Barda before running after her.

Angel leaped out of the back door and landed on a part that was nearly in the water and took off leaping before kicking herself hard up and she floated into the air a bit but fell back down onto the top of a building. She ran to the edge and looked around, she could see Harley already across the water in the Steel Mill, giggling and cart wheeling. Angel pulled the grappling hook out and fired it, quickly retracting it and launching herself into the air. She spun herself around in the air before throwing her cape out and gliding to the Steel Mill. She dived at Harley who was shouting something, she saw Harley hand a goon someone as she reached closer.

Harley turned and was met with weight smacking into her, the two hitting the ground and rolling a few feet. Angel slammed Harley down onto the ground underneath her. "Where is the antidote?" shouted Angel.

"You're choosing Bats over your own father?" asked Harley shocked.

"Joker lost all rights as my father the moment he sold me." hissed the younger girl in Harley's face.

"It's on his way to him and you won't find which goon I gave it too." chuckled the clown girl. Angel's eyes widened and a red glow went over her eyes. Harley's eyes widening when hands grabbed Angel's face and yanked her head up towards the sky as her heat vision came out of her eyes and raced high into the clouds when a hand went over her eyes and someone fell onto the ground with Angel.

"You're alright." said Barda's voice. Angel's heat vision burning Barda's hand through her armor. "Control it!" She felt the heat die down and removed her hand slowly to see Angel was back to normal.

"I almost hurt her." whispered Angel as Harley moved away from Angel.

"Mistah J's gonna be back to his old self soon!" smiled the clown girl before skipping off as Angel sat there with Barda's arms around her protectively.

Angel wanted to cry, she nearly hurt Harley…if Barda hadn't showed up. "You're powers are coming back…slowly but they're coming back." whispered Barda in Angel's ear, her head leaning against Angel's.

A spot light hit the two making them look up, Angel's eyes squinted a bit as she glared into the bright light. She saw ropes come out and TYGER guards come sliding down them. "Fuck…" sighed Angel making Barda sigh and the two stood up.

A TYGER guard ran at Angel with a electric rod, Angel snatching it up and not feeling the electricity running through her. She slammed her fist into his face sending him flying backwards into a wall. Angel grabbed Barda and hoisted herself up to whisper into her ear. "Bring the helicopter down…please." Barda nodded and leaped at the helicopter making the pilot freak out as Barda grabbed onto the helicopter and it started flying away while Barda tore the door open.

"Oh look, the woman left us the little one." chuckled a TYGER guard with a riot shield. "Having no powers."

Angel looked at her hand and balled it into a fist. She didn't have all her powers but she had a few, her strength was going back and forth from normal human to super hero. Angel's eyes glowed red making them back up and a powerful blast of her heat vision flew out of her eyes and struck a guard, sending him into the water. "She killed him!"

"I don't kill…I horribly injure." answered the young girl. She ran at the others and dodged under a electric rod, slamming her foot into his balls making him fall down and drop the rod. She snatched it up and hit one guard with it, shoving him hard out of the way and she dodged a hit from a shield. Barda threw the man out of the helicopter and used her weight to send the helicopter towards the water and leaped off it before it slammed into the water, slowly sinking.

"No children for you!" shouted Angel slamming the electric rod into one guy's crotch making him scream and fall down holding himself. A shield slammed into the back of her, knocking her down onto the ground with a grunt. She quickly rolled herself over and stopped the shield from hitting her with a foot and used her other foot to hook under it and kick it away from the guard but before she could act he fell down.

Barda stood there holding her Mega-Rod and she grinned at Angel. "You're welcome."

"Help me up." Angel held her hands out and wiggled her fingers. The older woman grabbed them and yanked her up, Angel smacked into Barda's front. A blush spread across Angel's cheeks as the two held each other.

"You owe me once we get out of here." whispered Barda. Their lips mere inches apart, Angel could feel her breath on her lips.

"I'll buy you frozen yogurt. You can get whatever you want on it." whispered Angel back. She wanted to close the gap between them but she didn't, in fear the older woman would shove her back.

"Good…" whispered the older woman. She leaned a bit closer before moving her lips up and kissing Angel's forehead.

'_Fucking tease._' thought Angel with a chuckle. '_Take the frozen yogurt and accidentally pour it all over you…no cause then I'd wanna lick it off._'

"Promise me something." said Barda making Angel look at her with a curious look. "You won't be foolish…"

"Barda I…"

"Once your powers come in you can be but until then…"

"Barda…you worry to much." smiled Angel. "I'm B-Man's adopted daughter…I know what I'm doing." Another spot light went on them and Angel sighed. "So far this night sucks. Get me out of here." Angel wrapped her arms around Barda who threw her Aero Disks out, got on them and flew off to hide some where, the helicopter following them.

As much as Angel loved Penny, she always felt safe in Barda's arms. She inhaled Barda's scent as the older woman got them out of there. She felt Barda stop and she looked to see Barda stopped on top of the Steel Mill and quickly pulled her into a small shack like area, the spot light looking everywhere for them but they lost sight of them. They both heard the helicopter fly off and Angel smiled at Barda. She took one of Barda's hands and kissed the top of it, basically just kissing through armor.

"Seriously…you owe me."

"Yes Barda…I owe you." smiled Angel.

Angel stood there trying to wonder how she was suppose to get the antidote back but before she could act, Batman ran by them and Angel sighed. "Always one step ahead isn't he?" asked Barda making Angel nod.

"I don't know what to do any more. I'm fed up, I wanna go home but I need to stay and help Dad." said Angel making Barda look at her. "Alright, you got to trust me."

"Alright." answered Barda.

"Come on." said Angel motioning to Barda. They managed to sneak inside of the Steel Mill and Angel went to the Manager's office to find no one in there. She sighed and walked over to where Joker sat when she was last here.

"Hello there princess!" said Joker's voice and he walked to her, he still looked sickly. "I see you brought the Lummox with you. I can hear her walking from a mile away."

"Look I threw a car at the last person who called me far…just a warning." snapped Barda.

"Barda…calm it." snapped Angel looking at her.

"Yes Angel." sighed the New God.

"Yeah keep your hefty girl under control baby girl." chuckled Joker.

"Hefty my chain-mailed ass!" snapped Barda going at him. She stopped as she saw Angel glaring at her. She stopped and took a step back.

"Stop pissing her off!" snapped Angel. "I want the antidote and I want it now!"

"Sorry sweetie, for me only." he said patting her cheek and she smacked it away.

"I'd tell you to go to hell Joker but given the situation, that'd be redundant." snapped Barda making Angel sigh.

That's when Angel felt something slam into her stomach and she was thrown out of the manger's office making Barda's eyes widen. Angel slammed onto the ground and coughed, blood coming out of her mouth making her glare up at the one armed man. He dropped down, holding a large sludge hammer in his hand. She ran her hand across her mouth, the blood smearing on her glove. Joker was laughing like a mad man before coughing as he saw Barda's look.

"I look forward to watching her die." he said with a smile.

"She's your daughter!" snapped Barda.

"Go join her." he said walking away into another room and Barda saw the man walking towards Angel who pushed herself up and coughed hard, blood coming out of her mouth. She knew the sludge hammer slamming into Angel's stomach hurt her pretty bad if she was coughing blood up. She had choose…chase Joker and let Angel possibly die or help Angel and let Joker get away.

Angel saw the man raise his hammer at Angel when he was punched aside by Barda. Joker goons came running in and Angel pulled the katana off the sheath she had strapped to her back and glared at them. Mr. Hammer when at the two girls who split up and Barda kicked his leg out and slammed her leg into his face, knocking him aside as Joker goons ran at Angel who used her katana to block certain attacks. She flipped and kicked one under the chin, sending him backwards and Barda caught Angel around the waist, her Mega-Rod hitting a goon in the face.

"This night just gets better and better." said Angel as Barda's arm was tightened around her waist. Batman ran in and stopped as he saw them. "Go get Joker we got them!" She saw him hesitate. "GO!"

He grappled into the manger's office and went after Joker. Angel and Barda kept attacking Mr. Hammer and the goons and managed to get Mr. Hammer down when a goon tackled Angel down and another knocked Barda down, knocking her helmet off that's how hard the hit was. Angel held the man at bay who was trying to get the knife in her throat when she twisted his wrist right and it broke, she kicked him off hard making him slam into the wall. She picked herself up and went for her Katana but saw it wasn't anywhere on the floor. She spun around in a circle when she froze as she saw Barda with her arms tied behind her back and the katana pressed to her throat.

"Surrender now…or the bitch dies!" snapped the goon yanking Barda's head up by pulling her hair.

"No Angel! Never surrender! Let them kill me!" said Barda. Angel's eyes where shaking in fear nad sadness.

If Barda died…she had no one. The goons where shouting orders at her but she didn't hear them, it was all muffled as she stared at Barda. Barda was shouting things back but Angel couldn't hear her either. She narrowed her eyes and her eyes turned red, heat vision coming out of her eyes and slamming into the goon with the katana. Angel looked at the other and screamed, more shooting out of her eyes and flying him backwards.

One slammed a pipe into the back of Angel's head, it dented making him back up as she spun around and growled. She grabbed his arm and snapped the bone in half making him scream and fall down. She went to get Barda untied but watched the woman break her arms free of the rope and she stared at Angel. "Well you're heat vision works." said Barda. "Did you feel…" she motioned to her head.

"Not really. I felt pressure but that's about it." answered Angel. "Goddess you look so beautiful with your helmet off." She saw Barda's cheeks turn a bit red in embarrassment. "You owe me now."

"We owe each other. You get me frozen yogurt, you spend the night at my place and I'll treat you to something the following day." smiled Barda making Angel smile back.

A large explosion went off and Angel fell down making Barda run over to her and fall beside her. "This night…sucks big time." sighed Angel making Barda rub Angel's head. She felt Barda run her thumb over Angel's bottom lip, getting rid of some blood.

"Well…hopefully it's almost over." whispered the New God making the little one smile at her.

TBC…

Best I could do…gotta go to bed. 3:12am here…sleepy…hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

A much NEWER note lol: I'm throwing Big Barda into this. Don't judge me -_-…I'm watching you. Anyways I was choosing between Talia and Barda but Angel wouldn't leave her adopted father for Talia who helps Ra's out. So why not just add someone Angel can be with that's good and won't have Angel choose between her family or her lover.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 6: Protocol 10, Hugo Strange, Powers are back, and Joker

Barda threw Angel up into the manager's office and Angel went to help her but Barda leaped up and pulled herself in. Angel shrugged and ran from her and into the doors that lead to the side, she shoved the door open and saw Catwoman walking beside Batman who was pinned under rubble. She couldn't hear what Catwoman said to her father, actually right now she didn't care. She was standing by the giant gapping hole in the wall, staring out into the sky as helicopters flew by firing at inmates. Barda walked in and saw Batman standing up and speaking with Catwoman but noticed Angel wasn't paying attention.

"We're going to die." said Angel making the three look at her. "Bats and Barda have armor, Catwoman is agile and me…I'm not wearing armor and I have no powers."

"They're coming back slowly." said Barda. "You nearly torched Harley's face, if I didn't pull your head back she'd be dead or just burnt really badly."

"I wish they where back now." sighed Angel. Barda walked over and stroked Angel's head and leaned her head against Angel's. Angel took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Barda…" she turned to the gruff demanding voice. Batman looked horrible, purple veins on his face. "Take care of her."

"I will." she said.

"What are you going?" asked Angel grabbing his arm making him look. She was worried, she heard Joker had poisoned Batman with his blood.

"After Hugo, than after Hugo I'm going after Joker. This is protocol 10. He's killing everyone off." stated Batman. He gripped both of her arms and stared at her. "After this, we'll go home and have a nice dinner."

"Okay." she answered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead when Barda wasn't looking. Catwoman already ran off, sneaky little kitty.

Batman grappled off and Angel sat against the wall with Barda, hiding from the helicopters. Here and then a spot light would shine through the wall and Barda would cover Angel in fear they'd see the younger girl. Angel just put her hands on Barda's shoulders at the New God covered her as the helicopter fired into the room, as if the pilot expected inmates to come running out in fear they had been spotted. After a few minutes the gun fire died down and Barda looked behind her to see the wall riddled with bullets. They both saw the spot lot leave and heard the helicopter fly off.

"I have to go help." whispered the younger girl making Barda look at her. "Please don't stop me."

"I'll come with you." smiled the older woman.

Angel lead Barda into the area where she had seen Black Mask, a few political prisoners told her which way to go so they went into the sewer. They went through the broken ruined city and entered a room where a Gotham City nurse was crouched down looking through the broken wall. Angel crouched down and looked, to see Batman taking out the TYGER guards, one by one. She had to admit, her father was much better at that then her, she always managed to mess it up somehow that's why she left that stealthy take downs to him. Once the last one was knocked out, Angel and Barda hopped down.

"Wait! We're coming." said Angel as Batman hacked into the elevator.

"If you must." said Batman. "I can't stop you, you where always a hard headed child."

"He weakened me and I'm pissed." snapped Angel. "Let alone throwing me into this hell hole."

"Alright, Alright." he sighed.

They both went into the elevator and Batman hacked it to go up. It slowly started to move up when "What do you think you're doing, Wayne? You cannot stop me. I have won. Within the hour, ever piece of criminal scum will burn and then I will turn my attention to your allies." said Hugo Strange. Batman climbed onto the top of elevator and Barda lifted Angel up before hoisting her own self up.

"I will march to Wayne Manor, I will drag your faithful butler onto the streets of Gotham and I will make him tell the world how you failed. Then I'll turn my attention to your beloved daughter if she survived Arkham City. I will allow my guards to have their fun with her before over dosing her with the shots that render her useless." said Hugo.

'_Great…he plans on letting them rape me._' thought Angel a bit annoyed.

"My Arkham City experiment is a success and you…you will kneel before me, begging for your life." added Hugo before going quiet.

"You know, this coward doesn't seem to understand that Angel is a Bird of Prey. She will have back up." stated Barda.

"He doesn't do a lot of research on her. He's only obsessed with me. As far as we know, he just thinks that Angel is Batgirl." answered Batman.

"Well if he tried letting his TYGER guards have their fun with her…I'd snap their necks and then his." snapped Barda. Barda threatening the TYGER guards made Angel all warm and fuzzy inside because Barda was saying she'd protect her.

"He won't have a chance." glared Batman as the elevator slowed. Once it stopped they saw TYGER guards waiting outside the door. "Get them…"

"What?" whispered Angel.

"I believe in you." smiled Batman. Angel ran and grabbed the edge of the cover on the deck and flipped down. She wrapped her legs around a TYGER guard's neck as the others fired into the elevator. Her right leg went over his nose and mouth and she squeezed until he fell limp. She didn't kill him, Batman told her how to knock someone out with out killing them.

She hooked a leg around another one's neck and yanked him close, doing the same think as she did with the other guard. She quickly knocked him out when her fingers grew tired and she fell down but landed on her feet quietly. She grabbed one around the neck and slammed him down onto the ground a little too loud because one guard with a gun turned. "It's Batgirl!" he shouted aiming at her. Batman leaped down and fired his bat-claw. It grabbed the gun and he yanked it away as Barda crashed through the glass and took out three guards.

"Nice." said Batman putting a hand on Angel's shoulder after taking out the last guard. "Told you, you could do it." Angel shrugged a bit. "Time to climb."

The three slowly made their way up the tower, Angel nearly fell but Barda caught her and steadied her balance. She threw Angel up after Batman who caught her and pulled her up. Barda jumped up and climbed into the area with ease as Batman hacked something to open a vent, the three of them going into it. They crawled through it and Barda blinked as Angel's ass was in her face, Batman crawled crouched down but no…Angel had to crawl on all fours in front of Barda. Batman turned his detective mode on and counted five guards, telling Angel to get the one above them as Batman got the one on the first level.

Angel hopped out after Batman and climbed up a ladder, waiting for the right chance. The guard walked to the edge of the ladder but didn't look down so Angel snatched up his leg and yanked him down for Barda who punched him as soon as he landed on his back. "Batman is here! Don't underestimate him!" shouted Hugo making Angel roll her eyes.

Another guard came running and tried to hop down but stopped as he saw Angel blinking at him. Before he could say a word, Angel reached up, put an arm around his neck and a hand over his mouth. The two of them fell down and Angel turned them and pinned them, holding her hand over his mouth and nose trying to get him to pass out from lack of air. "Watch my back." whispered Angel as another guard came towards the ladder and Barda leaped up, grabbing his uniform and throwing him off the ladder, he was knocked out as soon as he hit the ground.

"There ya go." smiled Barda making Angel smirk a little and roll her eyes as she heard Batman take out the two last guys.

Batman walked to Hugo's area where he locked himself into and Angel watched Batman hack it open easily. "You have not won. You cannot win. I, Hugo Strange, am your successor. I have saved Gotham." Batman walked up into his face as he walked, than head butted him and kicked him away from him.

"Wow…" said Angel blinking.

Batman walked over and hit buttons a device. "Oracle. Shut this place down." ordered the Dark Knight.

"My Pleasure." said Barbara from both Batman and Angel's communicator.

"You ruined everything." snapped Hugo and Batman looked at him and went at him.

"Dude I'd just stop talking." suggested the Dark Princess. (A/N: Angel by the way lol, her dad is the Dark Knight…she had to be something XD)

Batman grabbed Hugo's lab coat and threw him across the room and Angel took a back up, hitting Barda, as Hugo slammed into a device and fell down. Batman grabbed Hugo's lab coat and lifted him off the ground. "Get your hands off me!" he ordered. Batman grabbed him and moved him out of the room Hugo had been in and slammed him against the glass.

"Look at what you've done!" snapped Batman.

"It's glorious isn't it?" asked Hugo chuckling. Batman threw Hugo down and walked to another device. Now that Angel noticed it, Hugo had a lot of them.

"You're finished, Strange." said Batman staring at the screen that said Protocol 10: Deactivated.

"I have powerful friends, Batman…"

"So do I." chimed in Angel. He glared at her. Well Angel did, she had Talia and her Ninja Assassins.

"Shut up little girl." snapped Hugo before turning to Batman. "This is just the beginning. You cannot stop me, soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension."

"Hey Hugo did you know I'm a Ninja Assassin?" asked Angel but Hugo ignored her. She looked at Barda who shrugged and rubbed Angel's head.

"I achieved what the great Batman could never do. Gotham will forever thank Hugo…" a sword went through his stomach. "Strange?"

The sword was yanked out and Hugo fell down showing Ra's al Ghul standing there. "Well fuck." sighed Angel.

"Your part in this is over Professor Strange." said Ra's putting the sword in his belt.

"Why? I did everything you wanted." coughed Hugo.

"Indeed. You clearly demonstrated that Batman and Batgirl are better than you." stated Ra's walking to the window with his arms behind his back as Batman ran to Hugo. "Let him die, Detective."

"He was your puppet, Ra's. Why?" demanded Batman.

"This just got really weird." sighed Angel looking at Barda who nodded. She wasn't going to get involved.

"You said I could replace you…This was…our vision." said Hugo weakly.

"And you failed to see it through." answered Ra's. "But…when you came to me with Batman's identity, I gave you this chance to prove your worth, providing you with limitless resources for your plan. You came close but you have failed me."

"I gave you…Batgirl's identity as…well." stated Hugo.

"I already knew her identity. Having trained with my daughter Talia for a few years, you get to know the Great Detective's adopted child." stated Ra's looking at Angel who hid her face in Barda's arm. She might not have showed it a lot but Ra's scared her a lot.

"He's going to die Ra's! He needs medical attention: now!" snapped Batman.

"Do as you wish detective, he is already dead to me." stated Ra's.

"I'm so close…just give me more time." pleaded Hugo.

"To late. I don't give second chances." answered Ra's. He turned to face the two men and two women. "This is a good day, Detective."

"Good?" snapped Angel making Ra's look at her. "People are dying!"

"The world will not miss them, so why should you? Look at my work, you may have defeated Strange but this, this is the beginning. Come with me, we will wipe this world clean!" said Ra's motioning to the chaos outside.

"Never!" said both Batman and Angel.

"You're wrong Ra's. You've become what you've fought against and I will stop you!" snapped Batman.

Ra's started laughing and looked at both Batman and Angel before looking back outside. "I doubt that."

"Computer: Activate…Protocol…11..." ordered Hugo.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ra's turning to them.

"I think it's time to go." said Barda grabbing Angel's arm and yanking her towards the windows.

"Pass…code:…Wayne." finished Hugo before breathing his last breath when the computer started counting down.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Barbara.

"GO!" shouted Batman as he ran at Ra's and tackled him out the window. Barda tackled Angel out of the window at the same time. Barda pulled her Aero disks out to use them as the four fell when she dropped them.

"NO!" shouted Barda. Angel saw Batman grab Ra's and than Ra's try to stab the two only to result in Batman letting go and Ra's killing himself. Angel dived at Barda and wrapped her arms around the older and heavier woman.

'_Come on! If you're going to kick in, than kick in now!_' thought Angel as she closed her eyes. She flipped them around as they fell fast towards the ground and Barda held onto Angel tightly, thinking the girl would only hurt herself and she planned on turning them around before they hit the ground.

When she spun them around as the got closer to the ground and Angel's body jerked to a stop making Barda fall off Angel but Angel held onto one of Barda's arm as they hovered above the ground. "Hey…you're flying." smiled the New God making Angel chuckle as she lowered them down and Barda hugged Angel as the younger girl hovered above the ground by a few feet.

"Batman? Batgirl?" asked Barbara.

"I'm fine." answered Angel.

"As am I." answered Batman.

"Thank god." sighed Barbara.

"Ra's al Ghul was the power behind Hugo Strange. The whole place was part of his plan." said Batman as Barda set Angel down on her feet.

"You're kidding? Where is he now?" asked Barbara as Angel looked at the A that meant Arkham City, Ra's was impaled on it.

"Lets just say he's going to need a trip to the Lazarus pits." answered Angel getting under it and blood hit her face making her groan.

"Smart." stated Batman and Angel glared at him as Barda ran her hand over Angel's face, getting rid of the blood and she flicked it off her hand.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Joker's voice making Angel grab Barda under her arms and fly up to where Batman was on the walkway.

"I'll get back to you Barbara, something's come up." answered Batman before hanging up on Barbara.

The three stared at the large screen across from them and Joker was on it…he looked…healthy! "Hello Batman and Batgirl. I know you can hear me." said Joker smiling his famous Joker smile…something Angel inherited but only smiled that way when she was laughing from being mad or she was about to hurt someone and she smiled. "I've not caught you two at a bad time have I? I was worried you might have forgotten about little old me." the camera zoomed back making Angel's eyes widen.

"Mistress!"

"Take a look at your girlfriend, who, as you can see, is in danger of having her pretty little brains splattered all over this camera." said Joker putting a gun to Talia's temple.

"Ignore him Beloved, let him die!" spat Talia.

"Ah how romantic! Only problem is, I've never felt better, and we all know, you really can't ignore me. Can you?" he asked before laughing.

"So listen Batman and Baby girl, I'm putting on a little show for you. It's going to be a doozy. A real red carpet affair. You'd better hurry though, if you take too long, the leading lady may be found dead in her dressing room." laughed Joker before the screen went off.

"He's going to kill her." said Angel looking at Batman with worry in her eyes.

"I'll take out the guards that maybe surrounding the theater. You two get in with out being seen because once I take one out and if one spots me and shoots, he's gonna run in there with him. I want you two in there to stop him." stated Batman.

"Got it." said Angel grabbing Barda around the waist and grabbing Batman's wrist before kicking herself off the ground and flying towards where the old theater was. She dropped Batman off on a building and went behind the theater when Angel stopped making Barda look. Angel was staring at outlines of two bodies.

"Angel?" asked Barda.

"It's my grandparents. This is Crime alley." she said staring down at it. She then turned around and slammed her foot into the wall, making a large hole in it. "As much as I wish I met them, I gotta save my Mistress."

"You act like you love her." spat Barda making Angel look at her.

"Barda she's my Mistress. She trained me, she's only my teacher and friend…that's all she'll ever be." answered Angel glaring at her.

Barda eyed her until Angel turned and maneuvered around the old theater, having been here multiple times after it closed to be by herself for a while so she knew her way around. She heard a gun shot go off and Joker yelling things when she walked out from behind the screen and found herself in the large theater area that had no seats except for up on the top balcony. Angel looked around when she heard movement and saw Joker pulling Talia in making the two stop. The gun aimed at Angel instead of Talia, wait a second…this couldn't be Joker. Joker knew of her powers and would never aim a gun at Angel, knowing the bullets would bounce off her.

"How did you get in here?" snapped Joker. Angel squinted her eyes and used her x-ray vision. She saw no skeletal structure. She took a step off the stage and he pulled the trigger, the bullet bouncing off her stomach but ripping her shirt in the process.

"You're not my father." snapped Angel as Batman ran in. Joker held a gun in one hand and a sword in the other, before Batman or Joker could react, Talia twisted Joker's arm and stabbed Joker through the stomach with it.

"Talia no!" shouted Batman as Joker fell down.

'_He died? No…he can't be my father. Is my X-Ray vision not working well and did Talia just kill my father?_' thought Angel with wide eyes. She could feel tears swelling her eyes when she heard…

"Talia!" shouted Batman when a gun shot rang out. Batman caught Talia nad Angel looked up onto the balcony to see a sick Joker standing there.

"I knew it." whispered Angel.

"If it wasn't for my little girl spoiling the fun and if it wasn't for that stupid actor who should've stayed in character, she would've never figured out that he wasn't me!" sighed Joker. The 'dead' Joker started deforming and Clayface grew larger behind Batman. "So my baby's powers came back!"

"Yeah." said Angel staring at her when Barda grabbed Angel around the waist and moving her out of the way of one of Clayface's attacks.

"Look at you. You look just like your mother when you're angry and want to snap my neck!" he laughed. She went to go at him but Barda grabbed her wrist.

"Don't fall for it." whispered Barda. "He could have a shot in his pocket, waiting to inject you with it than kill you."

"Barda…"

"He's not going to kill you!" snapped the New God staring at her. "I won't let him! I won't loose you like I lost Scott!" Angel's eyes widened a bit in shock at Barda's words.

"W-What?" asked Angel blushing a bit.

"Oh how cute!" laughed Joker. "Baby girl has a crush on a lummox!"

"Look I will find a car and throw it at you!" snapped Barda. Angel blinked at her and hugged onto her making Barda hug her back as Joker blew open the floor after getting tired of Batman and Clayface fighting. The two fell through the floor and Angel held onto Barda, stopping the two from falling.

"I should help." said Angel.

"No! Stay out of it!" said both Batman and Joker making Angel seem confused. She understood why Batman said no but not entirely sure on why Joker said no.

"Batman dying is part of the plan! Not you!" snapped Joker laughing before running off somewhere. Angel flew over to Talia and stared down at her lifeless body.

"Open the doors." said Angel hearing running.

"What?"

"Open them." repeated Angel picking up Talia in her arms. Barda opened the door and saw Ninja Assassins standing there. "Iris come take her! Get her to a pit fast."

Iris ran over to Angel and inspected Talia a bit. She then put Talia in her arms and smiled at Angel before running off with the others. "You care for her…" whispered Barda.

"Will you stop it. I told you, she's my teacher and friend…nothing more."

"I know. I'm just shocked at how much you can care for someone. Back on Apokolips…"

"Don't. I hate it when you talk about that place, it makes me feel horrible about what happened to you. I care for you Barda but I don't care to much for Granny Goodness or that damned planet." said Angel putting a finger against Barda's lips making Barda smile at her.

A loud crash scared the crap out of Angel making her jump and look. She ran from Barda and leaped down the hole to find Joker on the ground and the antidote broken. She looked at Batman and saw him perfectly fine and watched him pull a dagger out of his shoulder. She understood now, Joker stabbed him in the shoulder while he held the antidote making Batman drop it. "Are you happy now?" spat Joker.

"Do you want to know something funny?" asked Batman. "Even after everything you've done to this city…to your daughter…I would've saved you."

Joker looked at Batman and started laughing but coughing at the same time. "That actually is…pretty funny…"

"He's dying?" asked Angel as Barda landed behind her. Angel moved to Joker which shocked both Batman and Barda.

"Baby girl…even though I sold you…I loved you." coughed Joker. "I know you…probably don't…fell any…love for me."

Angel could feel a twinge in her heart. She loved her birth father in a way and she felt tears running down her cheeks. "I do…I love you…it maybe a little love but…"

"At least…it's love." he said as he was staring at her from laying on his back. He laughed. "Don't look so…depressed. Treat your lummox right…" Angel laughed softly and put a hand over her own mouth. Joker started laughing under it died down and he exhaled his last breath but he had a smile on his face.

"C-Can I carry him out?" asked Angel.

"Sweetie…I would say yes but they will blame you for his death." stated Batman. "I'd rather that was on me than you…people know I adopted the Joker's daughter and if Vikki Vale sees you leaving with Joker's body…they'll all accuse you of murdering your father."

"F-Fine." whispered Angel closing her eyes tightly as her eyes burned from the tears and she felt strong hands grip her arms and lift her up. Barda put her arm around Angel and followed Batman who lifted Joker up.

The doors of the theater opened and Angel could hear the chanting from Joker's goons when it went quiet as Batman walked out, all Angel heard was Harley's shriek as she saw Joker dead. Angel saw a shadow of a Ninja Assassin and she quickly wrote a note down and attached it to her batarang, throwing it at the Ninja who caught it with ease. Iris pulled the note off and unrolled the note. '_Take this to Poison Ivy…look for the building that's covered in vines. Tell her Joker has died and I'll try and bring Harley to her soon. Not tonight…I need to be home for a few days but…I'll bring her to Ivy. ~Angel_' Iris nodded at Angel who looked up at her and she ran off.

"Batman what happened?" asked Commissioner Gordon was Batman walked out with Joker's body. He laid Joker's body on the hood of a police car and Angel followed Batman while holding onto Barda's hand, their fingers laced together.

"Barda…" said Angel turning to her making Barda look. Angel reached behind her and pulled out Barda's aero disks. "I found them…will you take me home?"

"Of course…" smiled Barda putting them down and stepping on them. She picked Angel up in her arms and held her close, Angel's arms wrapping around her neck.

"Stay the night?" whispered Angel making Barda smile sweetly.

"Of course."

Angel hid her face in Barda's neck and watched as Arkham City shrunk in the distance as Barda flew off to Wayne manor. She sighed and in her head she wanted to find a Lazarus pit and put Joker in it but for all she know, he might end up becoming more mentally instable. She felt more tears leaving her eyes and she kissed Barda's shoulder as she felt the wind blowing past both of them. Tomorrow or in a few days, she had to find Harley and deal with her, take her to Ivy…she knew Ivy could make her feel better.

TBC…

Next chapter will feature Angel and Barda's day out and a few chapters or chapter after that will contain my take on the Arkham City DLC Harley Quinn's Revenge. Hope you liked, there's still more to come! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

A much NEWER note lol: I'm throwing Big Barda into this. Don't judge me -_-…I'm watching you. Anyways I was choosing between Talia and Barda but Angel wouldn't leave her adopted father for Talia who helps Ra's out. So why not just add someone Angel can be with that's good and won't have Angel choose between her family or her lover.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 7: Angel and Barda's day out

It had been a week since Joker's death and Angel had calmed down three days after his death, having been walking around depressed and hardly talking. She sat on her bed cross legged and had her fists pressed together as she meditated. From what she heard from Bruce was that the temporary prison they placed Harley into, the doctor said she was loosing it big time. The night Joker died, Barda had brought Angel home and stayed with her till the following morning, having to unfold herself from Angel before leaving. She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly, in her mind she could hear Harley screaming at her, blaming her for allowing Joker to die even if Harley would never do that.

"Angel you gotta go to Barda's." said Bruce standing in the doorway. Angel was wearing her black torn jeans and a tight black shirt that said Gotham Knights.

"Yeah I know. Gotta fly to Connecticut to see her…damn that's like a fifteen minute flight if I reach top speed." said Angel standing up and grabbing her backpack, she put it on her back as she followed Bruce out of her room.

He handed her a credit card which she took happily and put into her wallet. She went into the Batcave with Bruce and he opened the runway and smiled at her. "Go." he said motioning and Angel kicked herself into a run and than went off her feet and flew off as fast as she could, flying out of the tunnel and blasting into the air to head to Barda's house in the Connecticut Suburbs.

In the area where Barda lived, people where outside watering their flowers, kids where playing basketball, and some where gardening. When people blinked as a girl floated down and landed outside Barda's door. She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened showing Barda standing there in a towel making Angel suck her teeth and raise an eyebrow at her. "You didn't leave like a bat plane in the driveway did you?" asked Barda looking outside and towards her driveway.

"No I flew." answered Angel.

"Oh. Alright come in." said Barda moving aside for Angel who walked in and Barda looked out at her neighbors who where staring at Barda. She sighed and closed the door than quickly moved to her blinds and closed them as two people where looking over the fence.

"Some nosey neighbors." chuckled Angel making Barda smile. "One of the perks of living in Wayne Manor…we have no neighbors."

"Still get spied on." said Barda poking Angel's cheek as she walked by to head to room. Angel squinted her eyes. "No using X-Ray vision to watch me dress!" Angel stopped and blushed.

"Yes Barda." muttered Angel.

"You're a perv." laughed Barda as Angel tilted her head at the shadow of Barda as she watched Barda lift her leg. Angel was looking around the house when Barda came out of her room later and found Angel staring at a picture of Barda and Scott. Angel sighed and poked it. "Angel?"

"It's nothing." smiled Angel turning to the New God.

Barda hugged her and kissed the top of her head before pulling her out of the house making Angel laugh. Angel was walking beside Barda, their fingers laced together as they held hands and Angel was quiet. "You're too quiet." said Barda making Angel sigh. "Angel?"

"Just thinking of Harley…"

"I meant to tell you…but I found something in the manager's office."

"What?" asked the red head looking at her.

"A pregnancy test." answered Barda making Angel stop.

"W-What?" asked Angel. "You mean…no! She can't be!"

"It said positive." whispered Barda making Angel's eyes widen.

"I gotta go!" said Angel trying to fly off but Barda held onto Angel's hand tightly.

"Angel it's not your fault!" said Barda holding Angel and she pulled her down. "Just…lets enjoy our time together, than you can go and talk to Harley if you must."

"The kids probably dead by now…" whispered Angel.

"What?"

"The stress of Joker dying. Stress can cause miscarriages." answered Angel blinking as tears went down her face. "I could've had a little brother or sister…"

"Angel it's fine." whispered Barda kissing Angel's forehead.

Angel went into the self-serve frozen yogurt place with Barda. Barda was already got hers and Angel was staring at them. She nudged Angel who jumped and realized she was getting herself yogurt. "Sorry I spaced." said Angel pulling the lever to get some Italian Style Tart.

Barda rested her chin on Angel's head making the girl cross her eyes to look up. Angel got her toppings which was gummy bears and some cherries, then she sat outside with Barda eating her yogurt. Angel arched her back and groaned as she stretched making Barda look and blush a little bit. She leaned over and kissed Angel's cheek making Angel giggle. Angel leaned against Barda who hugged her close and Angel ate Barda's yogurt off her spoon before it went into Barda's mouth.

"Sneaky little devil." purred Barda as she leaned close to Angel going to eat the younger girl's yogurt but the younger girl moved her face in the way and their lips pressed together. "Now you're a sneaky devil." She muttered after she pulled from Angel's mouth and grinned at her making the younger girl smile. Angel was eating her yogurt when Barda leaned over and licked some off the corner of Angel's mouth making the red head blush as red as her hair.

"Don't do that."

"I get to tease you since you made me kiss you."

"I didn't hear you complaining." answered the red head making Barda narrow her eyes at Angel but she wasn't mad at her cause Angel kind of had a point.

"Just eat your yogurt." chuckled the older woman. Angel finished hers way before Barda and was sitting there staring at the cloudy sky, the clouds weren't white, they where a light grey. Some places had darker clouds and she leaned back on her hands making Barda look at her from the corner of her eye as she tried to finish hers up soon.

'_It's gonna rain._' thought Angel as her bright blue eyes moving around to stare at the clouds. After finishing her own yogurt, Barda turned and wrapped her arm around Angel's waist and pulled her close pressing Angel's side against her own stomach. She ran her hand across Angel's stomach and felt how toned it felt, Angel might not have been built like her but Angel was in good shape. Angel looked at her and smiled.

Barda slid her hand up Angel's shirt, placing her calloused hand on Angel's stomach. To Angel it felt nice, well mainly because she was used to Bruce's hands which where a tad calloused and when she was little, she always held onto his hand. She was extremely shy until she was 11. Barda tilted her head as Angel leaned closer to her. "Barda…" she whispered against Barda's lips but the older woman closed the gap. Their lips pressed together when rain hit Angel's cheek making her flinch and look up.

"Well fuck…" said Barda staring up. "Come on." She grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her.

The two where running back to Barda's as rain poured down hard making the two soaked in with in a minute. Angel could've flown them both home but found it more fine to run with the older woman, laughing with her. The two ran down the sidewalk as cars raced by, spraying water at them every now and then if a car drove through a huge puddle. Barda pulled the younger girl onto her covered porch and was laughing as Angel wrung some of her long red hair out. She put a hand in her hair and shook it out smiling at the beautiful New God.

Barda unlocked the house and Angel put her bag on the tile by the door so the water wouldn't get into the carpet. "Strip." said Barda grabbing Angel's shirt and yanking it up over the younger girl's head.

"W-What?" asked Angel blushing.

"I don't want the carpet getting wet." stated the New God as she undid Angel's pants and shoved them down blinking as she saw Angel wearing a pair of lacy panties, they where almost see through when she realized that Angel's bra was the same and she backed up, a small red tint in her cheeks. "Just…don't get my carpet wet."

"Yeah." said Angel kicking her boots off and folding her pants and shirt up. She looked and saw Barda pulling her shirt off and she realized, Barda was wearing her battle bikini under her clothes. "Oh so you can't save me in your bikini but you can wear it under your clothes so I wouldn't be able to see it?"

"Oh shut up." said Barda snatching Angel's clothes away and going to throw them into the wash. Angel rolled her eyes and walked into Barda's living room. Barda came back and saw Angel staring at the TV although it wasn't on. Angel looked at her and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm cold." lied Angel the best she could. With Superman's DNA in her blood, she didn't really feel cold or hot. Although Barda didn't know that, well she hoped she didn't. Barda walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Angel, hugging her close. Angel smiled at her and felt Barda's hands running up and down her back, Angel's skin did feel a bit cold but Angel didn't know that. Barda looked down at Angel and put both hands on Angel's cheeks, pulling her close.

Their mouths pressed together and Angel floated off the ground a bit so the older woman didn't have to bend down. Barda yanked herself close and dug her nails into Angel's back lovingly making Angel's eyes flutter in pleasure a bit. Barda backed up to the couch and sat on it with the younger one on her lap kissing her deeply. The New God allowed Angel's tongue to go inside of her mouth and pulled Angel close with one arm. She felt hands run over her breasts and grinned into Angel's mouth. She grabbed Angel's wrists and forced them by the red head's side making Angel pull from the kiss with a whine.

"Barda!"

"You're getting touchy."

"We're kissing I thought that…" she stopped and looked down a little upset.

"What did you think?" asked Barda.

"I thought you liked me back." she whispered. Barda raised an eyebrow and Angel tried to get away from Barda but she was held in place.

"I do like you back. I was teasing." said Barda pulling her close, Angel's head resting on Barda's shoulder. She felt Angel's hand on top of her breast than fingers slipped under the bikini top making Barda chuckle as Angel ran her fingers across the hardened peak in the middle of Barda's perfect breast. "And I take it you want…something?"

"Mm-hm." said the girl nodding against Barda's shoulder.

Barda laced her hand in Angel's hair and yanked her head up, pressing their lips together roughly but pleasantly. She stood up off the couch holding Angel close as they kissed, Barda moved to her bedroom and hit the wall holding onto Angel and kicked her bedroom door open. The door nearly broke, one of the hinges did snap though but right now Barda didn't care. She felt her legs hit her bed and she dropped the two of them down onto her bed. Angel's hands lacing themselves in Barda's thick but damp black hair as she caressed Barda's tongue with her own making the older woman groan in pleasure.

Barda forced Angel's legs open and put herself between them but laughed as se felt Angel wrap her legs tightly around Barda's waist. Angel's wrists where then pinned onto the bed and Barda grinned down at her after pulling from their kiss. "Gonna ravage me?" asked Angel smiling up at her.

"Do you want me too?" asked Barda making Angel nod and lean up, their lips brushing together making Barda push herself against Angel making the younger girl squeak in pleasure. Barda sat up letting go of Angel's hands and when the red head tried to sit up, Barda pushed her back down. "Stay." She heard Angel whimper in annoyance but Barda pulled Angel's underwear back and slid a hand in there, using her thumb to rub where Angel's clit was making Angel gasp and arch her lower body up a bit.

The New God reached over and ripped Angel's bra off. "Damn it Barda you…" she stopped and let out a loud moan as Barda rubbed at her clit faster and harder while sliding two fingers inside of her.

"You where saying?" asked Barda grinning down at her. Angel tried to say something but squeaked as the two strong fingers inside of her knew what they where doing. "Since he died…I've been doing a lot of masturbation." Angel whimpered as she felt herself getting soaked as Barda fingered her. "So if I can please myself…I can please you."

"A l-little cocky aren't y-you?" whispered Angel as she moved her hips against Barda's hand. She grabbed Angel's under where and threw it off after prying Angel's legs away. She grabbed her around the waist and yanked her lower body up making Angel blink in surprise when she felt something warm and wet run across her vagina making her gasp. She reached up and laced a hand in Barda's hair to make sure she got the idea not to stop.

Barda ran her tongue up and down Angel's slit, tasting the younger girl. She then slid her tongue inside of her and licked all around inside of her making Angel grip the blankets and arch her back a bit as she felt her stomach getting that feeling it always got when she was about to orgasm. Barda could hear Angel's frantic panting and grinned as she ate Angel out. '_That's right sweetie. Come for Barda._' thought the older woman. Angel let out a high squeal like moan as she came into Barda's mouth making the New God groan in pleasure at the sweet taste of the younger girl.

She cleaned Angel up and shifted her to lay her down when Angel lifted Barda up and took Barda's bikini bottom off and quickly put her over her face and ran her tongue over Barda's own moist slit. She blew on it and Barda gasped as she felt the coldness from Angel's super breath, not that Angel would hurt her or freeze it. She knew Angel did it just to tease her a little bit, her fingers went straight to Angel's hair and held her head in place. She felt the lips of her vagina being spread and felt a tongue pressing against her clit. Angel put her lips over it and started sucking on it as she slid two fingers inside of her, fingering her fast making Barda start panting a bit.

"Mm…right there." panted Barda grinding herself against Angel's mouth a bit. "Keep it up! M-Make me cum!"

"I'm working on it!" snapped Angel a bit as she tried her damn best to get Barda to come. She then thought of how she used to please herself. She just had to find Barda's g-spot. She moved her fingers faster and rubbed around as well when Barda gasped loudly as Angel touched a spot. Angel flicked Barda's clit with her tongue as she moved her fingers against Barda's g-spot. She felt Barda's legs tighten around her head and a loud moan come from the more muscular woman as she came hard.

She removed her fingers and licked Barda's vagina clean before sliding up from under her and sucking her fingers off. Barda sat on Angel's waist panting and leaned down to kiss her. The two of them ran their tongues across one another, tasting each other. Barda pulled from Angel's lips and laid beside her while taking her bikini top off. Even though they already had sex, Angel latched onto one of Barda's breasts, sucking on her nipple lovingly.

Angel wrapped her arms around Barda while sucking on her breast, her eyes closed and Barda smiled. "Loving it a little too much?" Angel pulled from Barda's breast and grinned at her.

"Yeah…so…"

"I love you." smiled the New God.

"Really?" asked the younger girl making Barda nod. "I love you too."

"Promise you won't leave me like Scott?" whispered the New God.

"I promise you. Just promise me you won't leave me."

"I'd never leave you!" smiled Barda holding her close. "I'd kill anyone that hurt you! Only cowards attack a little girl!"

"Barda!" laughed Angel as she was pressed against the woman. "I'm not little."

"Well you're mine and I won't give you up for anyone." whispered Barda licking Angel's lips. "Hm…you gotta head home soon don't you?"

"Nah I'll call dad and say I'm spending the night. I just need something to sleep in or rather something to walk around the house in."

"I'll give you one of my shirts, I'm taller than you so it should reach your knees." answered Barda moving some hair from Angel's face. She nodded and laid her head on Barda's shoulder. "Just right now, rest cause that's what people do after sex. Cuddle and rest."

"Alright." answered Angel moving down a bit to press her ear against Barda's chest, so she could listen to her new lover's heartbeat.

She missed Penny still but she knew Penny wouldn't want her to be unhappy forever. She knew the woman would want her happy and…Barda made Angel happy. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy and very content with Barda, also knowing nothing would happen to her while in Barda's arms. She tightened her hold on Barda and found herself falling asleep against the woman she loved more than anything else in the world.

TBC…

Next chapter will be Harley Quinn's Revenge or rather my take on it. Hope you liked this, did the best I could with the sex lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Arkham City: Angel's story

Summary: It had been a year since the events at Arkham Asylum and Penny's death. Angel is captured by Hugo Strange, given multiple shots and thrown into Arkham City. Now she has to figure out how to survive when surrounded by crazy people and being stuck in the middle of a turf war. Femslash/Lesbian/Yuri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angel, Julia (My OC who is Black Mask's daughter), and Caterina (my OC who is Penguin's daughter…but she's actually attractive and not creepy like her father.)

Note: This is a lesbian story, if you don't like girl on girl stuff then turn back now. I might also add some Harley and Ivy in here while I'm add it but yeah, I'm warning you. Go away if you don't like. You've got five seconds.

New Note: This rated M just to be safe cause I might add some sex in it but it all depends on my mood and if I wanna write out a whole sex scene lol.

Newer Note: This takes placed after my Joker's Daughter story, it's suppose to be what happens to Angel when she's locked in Arkham City.

A much NEWER note lol: I'm throwing Big Barda into this. Don't judge me -_-…I'm watching you. Anyways I was choosing between Talia and Barda but Angel wouldn't leave her adopted father for Talia who helps Ra's out. So why not just add someone Angel can be with that's good and won't have Angel choose between her family or her lover.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chapter 8: Harley blames me…

Rain poured down onto Barda's home in the Connecticut Suburbs still even a week after the day Angel and her went out and…had some fun. It was 8:49 in the morning as Barda stared up the ceiling and looked over at Angel who was dressed in one of Barda's night shirts which reached Angel's knees and hung off a shoulder when she stood up. Angel had a pillow tucked under her head and had her hands resting on the pillow beside her as she slept, Angel had gone to bed late. She had been watching the news until 2am, something about Harley going even more insane inside her temporary prison…if it was possible for her to go more insane. She threw the blankets off her and stood up, she heard a groan from Angel and looked over but her lover stayed asleep.

She walked to Angel's side of the bed and turned the police scanner Angel had taken from her bedroom in Gotham and here. Angel had instructed her to turn it on if she got up before her to turn it on. She went into the kitchen and was making breakfast, all she could hear was the scanner going off now and then. She felt arms wrap around her neck and she turned her head to see Angel floating off the ground and smiling at her sleepily. She went to say something but Angel shoved her tongue into Barda's mouth making the older woman laugh into the kiss.

"Whatcha making?" asked Angel after pulling from the kiss making Barda look down.

"Eggs, bacon and waffles." said Barda as Angel floated off the ground behind her, only way Angel was eye level with the taller woman.

"Yummy…can I drown my waffles in syrup? Daddy yells at me when I do it…actually it's not yelling. More like scolding." smiled the red head.

"Yes you can drown your waffles in syrup. I'm your lover, not your father." chuckled Barda. "I won't lecture you unless you do something stupid."

"Yes ma'am." she grinned.

Barda set the plate on the table after placing what Angel wanted on it. Angel grabbed the syrup bottle and tilted it over and started covering every inch of her waffles in sweet syrupy goodness. Angel was eating her food while Barda was watching TV. Barda didn't like Angel eating messy stuff in the living room cause if Angel was more occupied on watching Barda's body she'd spill the food. Last time it happened, it happened with Spaghetti…lets just say Angel actually liked being spanked.

Angel stopped as she heard the scanner going off, a piece of waffle in her mouth as she listened to it. 'This is Commissioner Gordon. Harley Quinn has taken five more of our men hostage and hold up in the Steel Mill."

"What?" asked Angel confused. "When did she break out? BARDA!"

"What?!" shouted Barda.

"I need to use your phone!" shouted Angel.

"Not when you're eating or I'll spank you again!"

"I liked it!" answered Angel.

"Yes I know…" sighed the New God.

Angel quickly shoveled her food into her mouth and ate it before putting the plate in the sink and floating out into the living room to use Barda's phone. Angel laid across her lap and dialed a number as Barda rubbed her back. The first few times it went to voice mail making Angel sigh and hang up. Angel stretched on Barda before punching in the numbers again and she put it too her ear. She listened to it ring a few times when it stopped.

"Gotham City Police Department." said a voice.

"Hi this is Angelina Wayne, could I speak to Gordon…PLEASE?!" Angel got a little loud when Barda's hand smacked against her ass making her glare at her.

"Miss. Wayne? Are you alright?" asked the woman on the other end.

"I-I'm fine…" muttered Angel as Barda slid her hand under the t-shirt and spread Angel's legs a bit. "C-Could I speak to him please?"

"Hold please." said the woman placing her on hold.

"Barda stop it!" hissed Angel as she felt fingers go across her sensitive area.

"Mm…" blinked Barda staring down at Angel's ass when she slid two fingers inside of her and chuckled as the younger girl tightened around her.

"This is Gordon." said the deep male voice making Angel try to keep her cool.

"Hey Gordon it's Angel."

"Been listening to that scanner have we?" he asked with a chuckle when Angel groaned into the phone as Barda moved her hand, moving her fingers in and out of Angel. "Angel?"

"Y-Yeah the s-scanner." choked Angel a bit as the fingers moved faster. "Could you explain w-what happened?"

"Well Harley broke out of her temporary hold about four maybe five days ago and started capturing out men. Her doctor said, and I'm quoting here, she's loosing it big time since Joker's death."

"Mm-hm…" muttered Angel putting her hand over her mouth as she listened. "Stop it!"

"Angel?" asked Gordon and he heard laughter in the back ground.

"N-Nothing. Look thanks for telling me that, I'll be back in Gotham soon. Bye." Angel hung up on him and quickly sat up and sat on Barda's lap glaring at her. "Finish it…"

"Yes dear." grinned Barda pressing her fingers deep inside of her and using her thumb to rub at Angel's bundle of nerves. She started panting and held Barda close and kissed her deeply when she squealed into the older woman's mouth as she came onto Barda's hand and she nearly fell back but Barda caught her with her free arm. "Squealer."

"Shut up." she sighed straightening up. "I gotta go get dressed."

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta deal with Harley." said Angel hitting a button on the wall as she walked by. The wall with the TV on it slid up and showed, Barda's outfit, her deceased husband's outfit and Angel's Batgirl outfit.

"Not by yourself you're not." snapped the older woman.

"Barda…" stated Angel looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Harley is my problem."

"No. You're mine." Angel looked at her with a raised brow. "My lover, girlfriend, what ever you'd call it…mine. So that means Harley is my problem as well."

"Babe…Harley is my problem."

"Angel I…" Angel put her fingers against Barda's lips.

"If I need anything, I'll signal you. You have the boob tube…"

"Boom."

"I know. If I'm in trouble, I'll signal you. You come to me through boom tube. I'll wear the choker you got me that has the tracker in it." whispered Angel. "She's upset cause Joker died…she's my problem."

"Are you sure?" asked Barda. Angel nodded and hugged Barda close. Barda wrapped her strong arms around Angel and held her close, not wanting to let her go. "Promise if something's wrong you'll contact me?"

"I promise." whispered Angel as Barda leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Later that night Gordon turned as a loud bang happened behind him. Angel stood there dressed as Batgirl and had small crater under her feet. Her Batgirl outfit was purple and zipped up the middle but due to her breast size the zipper stopped in the middle of her cleavage. She had her fangs in her mouth and looked around as her lenses turned blue and scanned the area. All there was cops and she could see some of the goons with sniper rifles in the distance.

"Alright what's going on?" asked Angel walking up beside him.

"Harley is inside and she's holding my men hostage. Batman showed up two days ago and we haven't seen him since. I saw Robin go in through a hatch on the roof." stated Gordon.

"Mm…" said Angel turning the tracker on in her choker before opening a pocket on her utility belt and pulling a shot out that had the Lex-Corp logo on it. She slid it back in and closed it.

"What's that for?" asked Gordon.

"What's what for?" asked Angel looking at Gordon confused.

"I saw that shot."

"It's just incase I have to do something stupid." she said before running and kicking herself off the ground.

She fell through the hole in the wall that was created from the Protocol 10 movement two weeks ago and she opened the door into the mangers office. She walked down the steps and saw a baby crib in the middle of the room. It had a desk lamp in it with a Joker doll and something else she had to get up closer to see. As she got closer her eyes widened, inside laid a pregnancy test and the box. She lifted the thermometer like device and turned it around to read it.

"Oh…Harley." whispered Angel. Instead of it saying Positive like Barda said it did, this one said Negative. She ran her gloved thumb over the negative sign and felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. She laid it back down and sighed as tears left her eyes and went down her cheeks. "I know why you're loosing it Mama…you're my mama…"

She found a vent and when looking in it she fell through it after loosing her balance and slammed into the ground of the vent only to crash through it. She grunted as she slammed into a railing and she held onto it as it dented from her body hitting it. She then dropped herself and stopped half way, she spun around and floated up to see red lights aimed at her and gun shots go off, the bullets bouncing off her body. She grabbed Batarangs and threw one at each sniper, they exploded in front of them knocking them out. She heard grunting and floated down to see Harley tied to a railing and upside down.

"We can't get her down!" shouted a goon when Angel floated back up and hissed loudly making them freak out and run. Angel kicked one in his ass and he ran screaming. She reached down and grabbed Harley's tied foot and cut the rope when she slipped making Harley scream but she saw a blur and she was caught under the arms making her stare as Batgirl held onto her.

"Let me go B-Girl!" snapped Harley kicking Angel hoping to hurt her. "He's dead! He's dead and you did nothing to help him!"

"Harley stop it." said Angel lowering the two down and setting her down. Harley punched her across the face and cried out as all she managed to do was hurt herself.

"You let your father die!"

"NO! I showed up too late to do anything!" snapped Angel making Harley seem a bit taken back.

"You still could've helped him!"

"HOW?!" shouted Angel. "I don't know how I could've helped him Harley! You knew he was ill! How thick headed can you be?!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" she fired her gun at her and the rocket exploded after connecting to Angel's chest but Angel stood there completely fine, just covered in a bit of soot. Harley ran off from her before she could do anything and Angel sighed.

Angel walked into the Joker Shrine room and flinched a little at the giant Joker. No one was around except robots from Wonder City and they where painted with some red paint. Angel looked around and saw Harley had drawn and written all over the walls making Angel blink when she heard running and saw Batman standing there and he was looking past her. She turned around and saw Harley standing on the Joker hands. Wait wasn't she just alone?!

"Where you there the whole time?!" snapped Angel confused.

"I was hiding!" snapped Harley.

"Look Harl! The whole mourning look is working for ya." started Angel. Harley had died her hair black and only one pigtail had some red in it, her outfit was a darker shade of red and black and she wore a torn black see through veil over her face, her eyeliner and eye shadow smeared on her face. "But look! It wasn't our fault! And there's someone that loves you more than Joker ever could!"

"No one could ever love me more than Mistah J!" shouted Harley while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Angelina what are you doing?" whispered Batman to Angel.

"There is B-Man…she loves Harley." said Angel.

"Ivy." stated Batman and Angel nodded.

That's when Angel noticed the bots started moving and Angel spun around. "Not good." said Angel when they ran at them and Angel punched one making it break at contact.

Batman started punching and kicking the Wonder-Bots, moving between them all when Angel flipped over one as Harley fired her gun, the rocket exploded and blew up a few robots and Angel punched another one making it shatter. She spun around and blew her super breath making it freeze and she kicked it making it shatter into little pieces. That's when she felt something hit the spot on her neck through her choker making her fall down and clutch it when a robot hit her aside making her hit the ground and roll to a stop. She looked up and saw Batman trying his best to fight them off but they where surrounding her. Her eyes moved over to Harley who was laughing and Angel's eyes glowed red making the bot fly backwards.

"Bats! Get back!" said Angel as her eyes turned a brighter red and he backed up when large heat ray beams flew out of her eyes and covered the entire ground and started destroying the robots that ran at them making Harley's smile disappear when Angel fell onto her knees after using it and sighed. It took a lot for her to use her heat vision that powerful.

"You kill my Mistah J! Than you destroy my toys!" cried Harley holding a bomb trigger in her hand. "That's in! The two of us Batman! We'll both die here!"

"H-Hey! I'm here too!" shouted Angel.

"We'll you're like Superman…" she muttered. Angel pulled the shot out of her utility belt and bit the cap off.

"Harley!" snapped Angel making Harley look. Angel waved the shot in her hand before jabbing it into her neck and injecting herself it with making Harley's baby blue eyes widen. "Come on mama…going to kill me?" She saw tears swell up in Harley's eyes when Angel called her mama.

"YES! I'm going to kill all of us!"

"Oh fuck this." said Angel pressing down on the tracker and it started beeping rapidly. As Batman fought against Harley he hit the bomb trigger button hoping to stop it and Harley began laughing. "Barda!"

Commissioner Gordon sprinted at the building when it exploded making him fly backwards and his eyes widened. "NO!" A loud crash happened and he looked up to see Batman and Harley flying out of a window and the two hit the ground with a thud, Harley rolled away from Batman.

"Why did you save me?!" said Harley. "You should've just left me to die…then I'd be back…" a sob escaped her. "Mistah J."

"Angel?" asked Batman turning around. "No…"

"Stings doesn't it?" asked Harley looking up at him.

"What have you done?!" he asked turning to her when he looked back at the burning building. Harley pulled a dagger out and ran at him, Gordon looked and ran at her when a hand snatched up hers but not before the dagger could stab someone.

Angel cried out as the dagger buried itself into the spot between Angel's shoulder and her breast making Angel fall down clutching it making Harley back up with wide eyes. "N-No…" said Harley when she tripped and landed on her ass.

"ANGEL!" screamed Barda running to her once seeing Angel get in the way. Barda had arrived a split second before the bomb went off and managed to catch Angel and get her out of the way before they both got hurt. She ran to Angel and put her hand on the dagger and Angel cried out in pain once she accidentally moved it. "Okay…you'll be fine." She put a hand on Angel's cheek and turned to Harley glaring at her. "You hurt her!"

Harley pushed herself back as Barda went at her but Angel grabbed Barda's wrist with her bloody glove making Barda stop. Harley held herself and looked at Barda crying but the older woman turned to Angel and ripped Angel's suit to see how bad her wound was, the dagger was all the way in up to the handle of the dagger. "We need to get her medical attention." said Gordon.

"Come on." said Batman picking up in her arms, making sure the dagger was on the outside so he wouldn't hit it.

"What about her?" asked Barda pointing at Harley when Angel forced herself out of Batman's arms making him try to grab her again. Angel ran at Harley, snatched up her wrist and used the rockets she had installed in her boots incase she couldn't fly. She flew off into the air holding onto Harley. "I'll get her." Barda ran off to go get Angel.

"Put me down!" snapped Harley clawing at Angel's hand.

"Do you really think that's wise?!" snapped Angel making Harley look down and see that they where flying over the city.

"I can wait." said Harley looking a bit scared.

Angel hovered over a walkway and made her boots shut down and she landed on her feet, falling over onto her knees. The blood loss was getting to her but she had to get Harley somewhere first. Angel pulled a lock pick out and quickly opened the lock that held chains together and she pulled the chain off. She pushed Harley through the chain link door and to the wood door, Harley opened it and blinked as he saw Ivy sitting on a bed of leaves and she had mind controlled men on the ground in front of her. Ivy looked up and uncrossed her legs, glaring at Angel when Angel shoved Harley forward making the blonde jump the gap onto the floor.

"What are you doing here Batgirl?!" snapped Ivy.

"H-Harley…take care of Harley." she whispered when the door was thrown open and Angel turned to see Barda standing there.

"Come on." said Barda picking Angel up in her arms and Angel rested her head on Barda's shoulder.

"W-Wait." said Angel looking at Ivy who was looking at Harley. "Please take care of her."

"I will." said Ivy getting down and Harley ran to her, throwing her arms around her and hugging onto Ivy tightly as she cried into her shoulder. "Oh Harley…" she rubbed the other woman's back and they both fell to their knees.

"Okay…m-medical attention?" asked Angel looking at Barda who nodded and ran out of the building, leaving the two women hugging onto each other.

Barda laid Angel onto a stretcher and ambulance medics ran to her side and one ripped the dagger out making Angel scream in pain making Barda go to punch his face in but Batman grabbed her arm making her look. "He could've done it more gently instead of ripping it out!" snapped Barda making the guy flinch.

"We've gotta get her to the hospital." said the driver getting into the front seat.

"One of you want to come?" asked a medic looking at Batman and Barda.

"Go." said Batman patting Barda's shoulder and she nodded. She climbed into the ambulance and the door was shut.

The medics asked Barda to hold gauze to the wound and apply pressure as they set up an IV on her. "How long does the shot last?"

"T-Three hours…I think." muttered Angel looking at Barda. "If they need to do surgery, incase if ruptured something. I have more in my utility belt." Barda nodded and kissed her forehead and she saw Angel smile weakly.

"Love you." said Barda making a medic look.

"I love you too." smiled Angel. The Medic just smiled as he watched Barda rest her forehead against Angel's.

At the hospital, Angel was taken from Barda who was trying to get to Angel but Bruce had showed up and calmed her down. She sat in a chair waiting for the doctor while Bruce filled out Angel's patient forms. Last time Barda had been in a hospital, she was told her husband was dead. She put her hands over her face making Bruce look at her and looked for signs of crying but the woman wasn't. He put a hand on her shoulder making her freak out and swat his hand away but he just smiled at her making her sigh.

"Don't like hospitals?" he asked.

"Scott was declared dead in one. So no I don't like hospitals. I'm afraid that doctor will come out here and say she died. I already lost Scott…"

"She's been in these situations before and she's pulled through." said Bruce signing the paper with his signature. Angel was old enough to do her own forms but since she was being treated, she couldn't.

"What do you mean she'd been in these situations before?!" snapped Barda as she watched the nicely dressed man hand the nurse the clip board.

"I mean she'd been in situations before. She used to inject herself with shots now and then to see if she could make it a day with out her powers and was shot in her back by Two-Face. She was sprayed with Joker venom and had to be hospitalized for two weeks. Killer Croc accidentally bit her arm and broke it when he did so…"

"But her and Waylon are…"

"Friends I know. That's why I said accidentally. He was going for Two-Face but he moved and Angel got in the way. He's the one that brought her to the hospital." stated Bruce. "Of course everyone accuses him of attacking her on purpose, he ran after putting her on the stretcher."

After an hour a doctor came out and Barda looked up, her hands gripping the arms of her chair so hard it broke. "She's fine Mr. Wayne. You two can go see her now." said the doctor.

Bruce stood up and motioned to Barda. Barda held the broken chair arm to the doctor who took it and looked her weird. Angel was laying in her bed and gnawing on her hand. "And why are we eating our self?" asked Bruce walking in.

"My arm is numb…they had to numb me up to stitch me cause I was freaking out. I can't feel it so I'm biting myself." answered Angel like it was an everyday thing with her biting herself. She felt a hand smack her upside the head hard. "Ow! But I can feel that!"

"Don't you EVER worry me like that again." snapped Barda leaning over the bed at Angel.

"I'm sorry." she pouted looking at Barda and she watched Barda's stern look hold for about three minutes but Angel's pout got to her and she sighed.

She leaned over and pressed their lips together. "Pain…" she pecked their lips together. "…in…" another peck. "…the ass…" she held the last kiss for a few minutes before pulling away and Angel grinned at her before biting onto her hand again and making growling noises. Barda laughed and smiled at Angel.

"Okay now you're doing it for show…" Bruce smacked Angel's hand out of her mouth. "Knock it off."

"Love you too dad." snapped Angel a bit annoyed. "I wanna gnaw on something." She looked at Barda and down at her breasts.

"Hell no." snapped Barda crossing her arms over her breasts and Angel laughed loudly.

"Not gonna bite on your breasts."

"I'll order you something to eat. You can gnaw on that." sighed her father going to the phone in the room. Barda sat on the side of the bed and took Angel's non numb hand and laced their fingers together.

"Where you worried?" asked Angel.

"Very." whispered Barda.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I know why you did it." answered the New God smiling at Angel making Angel smile back. "I love you…"

"I love you too." answered the young girl pulling Barda close, although with out her strength at the moment she knew Barda let her pull.

Barda sat closer to the young girl and wrapped her arm around Angel in a gentle and caring way. "Forever mine." whispered the black haired woman.

"Forever yours." she whispered nuzzling Barda's neck as she closed her eyes.

She missed Penny…she missed Penny dearly but Barda filled that hole in her heart. The New God made her happy. Maybe being trapped in Arkham City was a good thing, Barda wouldn't be with her…so yes, Arkham City was a good thing.

The End?

Lol this is over for now. I might do another Arkham Asylum story but Angel won't work at Arkham and only knew Penny from sessions she had with her every week, donno yet. Lemme know what you think…Angel would still be a super-powered Batgirl and I might have Penny life. I donno, been watching Batman Arkham Asylum videos and had the sudden urge to write another story between Angel and Penny.


End file.
